Heartbeats
by The Hazel Eyed
Summary: Santana is that cold-hearted intern. Brittany is the Pediatric Surgeon that breaks her walls down. Glee with influence of Grey's Anatomy. AU.
1. First

Watched an episode of Grey's Anatomy, and Christina really reminded me of Santana at some point, so I just had to write this. Hope you like.

* * *

**Glee**(/Grey's Anatomy)

AU

Brittana

* * *

Your first day at the hospital, you don't even register that Dr. Blonde Bombshell works there. Okay, maybe that's a lie. You know that Dr. Blonde Bombshell, you've been trying to avoid her since you first saw her.

Not only does she seem to be that kind of person that everyone likes- Dr. Blonde Bombshell is your boss. She's that kind of person that gets under your skin and invades your soul, and that person that you'll never forget.

Dr. Blonde Bombshell actually gets under your skin without even trying, which is why you've been avoiding her at any cost, ever since Quinn told you about what an amazing doctor she is. Ever since your best friend bragged about how she gets to scrub in with Dr. Blonde Bombshell and how she helped their boss to save kids.

Dr. Blonde Bombshell is a Pediatric surgeon. The best there is.

You're all into ortopedics, and Dr. Smythe has taken you under his wing, telling you that you got that special thing that will make you a kick-ass surgeon one day.

Today is the first time, in six months, that you can't avoid Dr. Blonde Bombshell anymore, considering that your attending, Tina, has given her the pleasure to work with Dr. Blonde Bombshell this whole week.

"You must be Dr. Lopez, am I right?" Dr. Blonde Bombshell asks you as she walks up to you at the nurse station. "I'm Dr. Pierce."

You only nod in confirmation, hating yourself the whole time for checking out your boss in the corner of your eye.

"Sebastian says you're an excellent learner, I hope he's right."

You spend the day together, you try to keep everything as professional as possible, not wanting Dr. Blonde Bombshell to get under your skin like she has done with everyone else. It's your _boss _for Gods sake, and you're just an intern. Who doesn't do friendship or emotions; you just want to become the best ortopedic surgeon in the country one day, all kinds of relationships or actually _caring _won't take you there.

Blonde Bombshell brings you coffee. She even brings you a muffin, saying that you were looking a little down. She is observant, and kind, and she cares like hell about her patients. She is intelligent, a great teacher and she tries so hard all the time to make the families and patients as happy as possible.

You can only watch how your teacher for the week is great with the kids, how she calms them before the big surgery, how she scrunches her nose together when she's excited about something, how she needs to check up on every patient to see how they're doing after.

You really try to not like her. And you think that you're quite successful at the end of the day. You're on your way home for the day, proud to actually not be thinking about Dr. Blonde Bombshell when she appears out of nowhere.

"You're not really much of a talker, are you?" the blonde asks you, quirking an eyebrow at you with a smirk ghosting across her lips.

"Not really." you answer; finishing the chart you were writing and hands it to the nurse, avoiding eye contact.

It's Thanksgiving today, and you promised your friends you'd be there as soon as you got off work. Actually, they're all in the same program as you, with the same attending, but none of them wanted to come to work, considering that this is kind of your only day off.

"So…" Dr. Blonde Bombshell trails off, and you finally look up (yeah, she's taller than you) and meet her eyes, waiting for her to continue. "what are you doing tonight?"

To be honest, you're a little shocked that she even asked. But you're also a little excited. What if she wants to meet up for a drink? You quickly decide to politely decline if that's the case.

Not any kind of relationship that can distract you from your goal, you will avoid. She's just trouble for you.

"I'm going home to have dinner with my roommates'," you tell her, watching her face fall a little. Or maybe that's just in your head.

"Oh," she breathes, and smiles big at you. "Hope you have a great time then."

"Thanks."

You don't bother to ask her what her plan for the night is; instead you just nod your head in a goodbye and quickly turn around on your heel towards the elevators. As you're waiting, you turn your head hesitantly to the nurse station, where she's still watching you.

You quickly snap your eye back to the elevator as it opens just a second later, and just was quick you disappear inside of it.

* * *

When you arrive next day, Dr. Blonde Bombshell is waiting for you with a coffee in her hand at the entrance.

At first, you consider not accepting it. What's up with this coffee cups she keeps giving you? Maybe she does that to everyone.

"I have great news." She tells you on your way up. "We have a heart surgery today. That should be fun."

"Oh, okay." You say, not really sure what to tell her. She just smiles big at you and says that she'll be waiting on the Pediatric floor when you're done changing into your blue scrubs.

Tina is in the locker room, bossing around your friends and telling them to hurry up for rounds.

You open your locker, which is next to Quinn's. Your best friend is sitting on the bench behind you.

"How is Pierce treating you?" the blonde asks, and you just shrug in response.

"She's okay."

"Just okay?" Quinn scoffs and stands up and walks up to you just as you unbuckle your jeans and puts on the scrub pants. "She's fucking amazing. You're lucky."

You take the coffee that you got from Blonde Bombshell and offer it to Quinn. (You don't want it anyway.)

"Take this. I've already had coffee today."

* * *

"George Davidson, 7, admitted today for a heart transplant, necessitated here by viral cardiomyopathy."

Dr. Blonde Bombshell smiles at you from across George's bed, nodding her approval.

"And, how do you say that in english, Dr. Lopez?" Brittany asks, while winking at George, who blushes furiously.

"His is unable to heart fill and pump blood normally." You explain, and turn your head to watch the little boy, and his mother who is standing next to Dr. Blonde Bombshell.

"Great." Your boss tells you. "George, Mrs. Davidson, this is Dr. Lopez, she will be assisting me on the surgery today."

The boy just nods along with his mother.

* * *

"You never bond with your patients."

You look up from the book you're reading, to find Dr. Blonde Bombshell hovering over you.

"What a great observation of you." You tell her with a blank face, and then look down at your book again.

"Why is that?" she asks, ignoring the fact that you obviously is busy.

"I don't know." You answer, not looking up from your book.

She pulls out the chair next to you and you can feel her studying you.

"Don't you have anything more interesting to do than staring at me, Dr. Pierce?" you quirk an eyebrow as you look up at her.

"Everyone tells me you're like this working machine. That you're always here at the hospital."

"Why are you asking everyone about me?"

She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. You smirk at her and lower the book into your lap.

"I can't figure you out." She admits and leans back in her chair, still studying you.

You don't know what to answer, so just keep looking at her straight in the eye. Her eyes are so blue. There is an unfamiliar fluttering in your stomach that you've grown to hate. As soon as you see her, your body just goes wild.

She pokes her tongue out to wet her lips, and you follow it with rapt attention. Then she stands up, and starts walking away. Just as the fluttering stops, she turns around.

"Surgery in an hour."

* * *

"Great work today, Dr. Lopez."

You turn your head towards that sweet voice, and lock eyes with Dr. Blonde Bombshell.

"Thanks."

You're quiet for a while, just looking at each other.

"You should really try to bond more with your patients." She tells you, and you just huff in annoyance. Who does she think she is? Sure, she's your boss. But she can't force you to bond with patients. You're the best intern in this place, and everyone knows this.

"I have no interest in getting too attached." You answer her with a little irritation in your voice.

She raises an eyebrow at you, and you can't decide if you think it's crazy sexy or just irritating.

She's probably one of those people that has an insane clean apartment and always eats breakfast because she thinks that it's the most important meal of the whole day.

"I have to go." You tell her, and picks up your bag that is next to you as you see Quinn coming out from the elevator.

She just nods and follows your gaze to your best friend, who politely greets Dr. Blonde Bombshell and you just scowl at Quinn, and she raises her eyebrow at you as well.

"Come on, I'm starving." You whine and Quinn says goodbye to Dr. Blonde Bombshell and walk out of the entrance.

You don't say goodbye, and you don't look back.

* * *

Tomorrow is Christmas. You hate Christmas.

Your other roommate, Sugar, is running around _your _house and is putting up decorations all over the fucking place. It's like a freaking disco in there.

Quinn sit down next to you on the couch with a loud exhale and looks just as bored as you do, the both of you following Sugar with your gaze as she's running around and talking about that we should go buy a Christmas tree and maybe invite some of the other interns over to our place tomorrow.

Neither you, nor Quinn even replies, because Sugar doesn't even seem to notice that none of you care.

"You wanna go out for a drink? 'Cuase I really fucking need one when our place looks like my mother has thrown up in here."

The two of you grab your jackets and steps out in the snow, shivering as you get inside a cab.

The pub you head to is just across the hospital, and it's called "Puck's". The owner, Puck, is a really nice guy.

"So," he begins as he pours the two of you four shots of tequila, "what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Working." Both Quinn and you answer at the same time as you gulp down the first glass of the tequila.

"What? Really? But it's Christmas, I thought the hospital would give you some time off because of the holidays."

"They did." Quinn and you answer at the same time again, and down the second glass of tequila, motioning him to fill another.

"But don't you want to be with your families?" he asks with a scowl, pouring tequila into your shot glasses.

"My mom is a freaking maniac at Christmas." Quinn huffs and rolls her eyes. "Running around cleaning the whole house for days. It's like every year, at the Christmas holidays, she gets schizophrenia and starts crying if she burns some of the food and bossing everyone around. My sister started crying last year when my mother yelled at her because of the Christmas tree was just 'wrong'".

He turns to you.

"What's your excuse?"

"My dad died in a heart attack."

He gives you a concerned look, and pours you another shot of tequila.

"This is on the house."

* * *

"Hey."

Why is she talking to you? You're not on her service anymore.

"Hi." You mutter, trying to not let your nose pick up her scent of vanilla perfume.

"You're here. On Christmas."

You turn to her.

"Apparently."

Dr. Blonde Bombshell smiles weakly at you as your eyes meet.

"Why aren't you home with your family?"

Because your father died on this day, two years ago, and your family doesn't celebrate Christmas because it's too painful.

"Why aren't you?" you ask instead, not wanting her to know that.

"My parents are in Germany with the rest of our family. I guess I just wanted to stay home this year."

You nod, turning back to the chart you were writing in.

"On whose service are you on?"

"Dr. Chang."

"I have a heart transplant today. You want in?"

Why is she so damn nice? She knows that you're fascinated of it.

"Of course."

You think you just smiled at her for the first time.

* * *

You follow her to the patient's room. It's a boy, he's maybe 10 years old, probably African-American.

"Justin. Marion." Dr. Bombshell greets the mother and his boy. "I have some good news for you. Great, even."

"You mean that…" the woman, the boy's mother called Marion, begins with a smile as she stands up from her chair in excitement.

"UNOS called. They have a heart." Your attending smiles, and Marion starts laughing, looking down at Justin, kissing him on his cheek. The boy doesn't look very excited though.

"We can operate in an hour."

"Did you hear that, Justin?" the mother asks, laughing. "Santa is giving you a heart for Christmas!"

She seems like a fucking annoying person, and Justin seems to think so as well.

The boy is quiet for a few seconds. "Tell that fatass to give it to someone else, I don't want it."

Marion's smile fades a little, looking up at Dr. Blonde Bombshell, who looks very surprised. You are too. But for some reason you find is amusing. Dr. Blonde Bombshell clears her throat as Justin looks up at her with an annoyed expression.

* * *

After the mother tries to save the situation with telling Dr. Blonde Bombshell that he's just tired and apologizing, and Justin saying that he's always tired and that he hates Christmas every day. Then saying that he doesn't want another operation, and Dr. Blonde Bombshell trying to tell him that he needs one because he has grown out of his other heart, that doesn't keep up with him like it should.

"I don't care. I don't want it."

"Can you tell me why?" Dr. Blonde Bombshell asks, but Justin just turns his head away.

The next time you see him, is in the O.R.

He's lying on the table, being prepped for operation. He looks up at you with an irritated face.

"I told you, I don't want it!" he swats the nurse away as she tries to put him to sleep. "Why are you going this?"

Dr. Blonde Bombshell isn't here yet.

"Because you need it, and since your mother makes all the decisions about you 'til you're 18, you have to do as she says."

"My mom is a liar. You heard her, she said that the heart is from Santa. She doesn't get to decide anything!"

"You can try to make a run for it. But that heart you got won't take you very far; you'll probably have a heart attack and die." You tell him in a bored tone, as you put on your operating gloves, getting a glare from the nurse.

Just as he's about to reply, Dr. Blonde Bombshell walks in as you throw a glare in the nurses direction, daring her to tell the person that just walked in.

"Are you ready, buddy?" The blonde asks, putting on her scrub ducks on it.

"If I die on the operation table, will you give the heart to another kid?" he asks as a reply, ignoring Dr. Blonde Bombshell.

"Not gonna happen on my watch, Justin."

She's so freaking sexy right now, wearing scrubs. Fuck. You really like how she handles patients.

The nurse puts him to sleep.

* * *

"Done." Dr. Blonde Bombshell breathes out, and hands the equipment to the nurse next to her. "Now we need to figure out why he's so angry all the time."

"I would be angry too if I had that kind of mother."

Dr. Blonde Bombshell looks over at you.

"I don't think his mother is the problem. She loves him, she never leaves."

"She also never listens to him." You argue with her as you walk out of the O.R to wash your hands. "She doesn't know him."

"I think he's depressed." The blonde replies, her eyes studying you behind her mask, before she takes it off and throws it in the bin, on top of yours. The both of you starts washing your hands. "You heard him. He doesn't want to live. I hope he changes his mind before it's too late."

You turn your head to her, not understanding.

"Too late?" you ask, as the both of you grabs some towels.

"I believe that soul and body is connected. If he doesn't want the heart, his body will reject it."

You just look at her with a scowl.

"I believe in medicine. There is no such thing as what you just told me. The operation was successful, and he will live."

You step out of the wash room, and she turns to you with a 'I-can't-believe-you-right-now' look.

"You are very arrogant." She tells you, with an offended voice.

"And you are such a hippie."

You stare at each other for a few seconds, before you turn around hoping to find Quinn after you've changed clothes. You wonder if this was your first fight with Brittany.

* * *

"Sam failed his exam."

You and Quinn is on your lunch break, sitting outside on a bench.

"And?"

"I just thought, he could just some support, right? We can help him study."

You look up at her like she's grown four heads.

"Ehm… no?"

"Santana!"

"What?"

You really don't understand why you should help that ass licking piece of shit.

"What if it were you?"

"It wouldn't be." You answer with a blank look.

"But what if?"

"Wouldn't happen."

Quinn sighs. "I know that you don't like him, but-"

"No, _Quinn, _I don't like him. And I won't help him fucking study." You snap at her.

You stand up, ending the conversation. You wonder if you were too harsh on her, she's after all your best friend.

You blame Dr. Blonde Bombshell for your shitty behaviour, but after all… you're kind of a bitch anyway, even if you're not in a bad mood.

You hate that you're in a bad mood for fighting with her.

* * *

You decide to check up on Justin.

As you walk into his room, his mother is decorating his room with Santa's everywhere and there is glitter all over the place and even a freaking Christmas tree in there.

"This is the C.C.U, there's no trees allowed in here." You tell her, a little irritated.

Marion, the stupid and annoying mother turns to you with a smile on her face.

Ugh.

"I know. But it has never been unforced, so…"

You just roll your eyes and grow even more irritated. But you decide to not snap.

You walk up to Justin's bed.

"How is he doing?" Marion asks, as she puts up some stars in his window.

"The surgery went smoothly, but it's too soon to tell yet." You tell her with a bored tone, wondering if Justin would want all this Christmas stuff in his room. He seems to hate Christmas just as much as you do.

His mother strokes him over his head with an annoying grin on her face.

Ugh.

You just want to hit her.

"He's a really great boy you know, but this has been hard on him. He's a little down." She tells you.

Oh, really? You don't say?

You take your stethoscope to check is heartbeat and lungs.

"I hope Father Michael will be able to talk to him." She looks at you over her shoulder as she puts on another star on his window. You want to puke. So you take a deep breath to not say anything inappropriate.

"No offence… but your son doesn't seem to be a big fan of the holidays." You say with the nicest tone you can master, standing up and putting away your equipment. "He doesn't believe in Santa."

That fucking smile of hers is still plastered on her face as she turns to you. And you grow more irritated.

"Well yeah.. but a mother's job is to protect her child's innocence."

You really can't believe this woman.

"And this Christmas can be his last one.. so."

You just nod with your eyebrows raised and your top lip sucked into your mouth.

You start checking his chart as his mother moves over to the box filled with Christmas decorations.

"That's what you said last year… and the year before that."

You look down to find Justin awake. He stares back at you with an unreadable expression, before his attention is taken away by his mother cooing at him at smiling her annoying ass smile.

"Honey, you're awake! You look great." She sighs. "My big strong boy. Santa brought you back to me…"

That makes you snap. Because he looks so out of place surrounded by all the Christmas decorations and so annoyed with his mother.

You quickly put down the chart, huffing in irritation as you unplug the Christmas tree and starts to roll out the cart with the tiny tree.

Marion's smile fades as she looks up at you with a 'I-can't-believe-you-right-now' face, that everyone seems to be giving you today.

"What are you doing?" she asks, and you fake smile at her.

"Sorry. It's against the rules."

* * *

You're doing paperwork just outside Justin's room later that day. You're exhausted and you just want to go home.

"I didn't want it. I already got a new heart when I was little. I don't deserve another."

"Justin, you don't have to feel guilty about having a new heart." Father Michael is standing by the side of Justin's bed, and his mother is sitting on a chair next to him.

"God wants you to live. So he sent it to you."

"I'm not stupid. God didn't send me the heart!" Justin seems frustrated. She gets that, because no one is listening to him. "And there is no such thing as God."

"Justin!" Marion scolds him.

"Marion, it's okay." Father Michael tells her.

Justin turns his head to Father Michael.

"Mom told me that the heart came from Santa. I thought elves made it in their factory."

You want to hear more, so you walk in there and grab his chart, pretending to write something down.

Dr. Blonde Bombshell told you an hour ago to get a shrink to talk to him, like her little theory about "soul and body is connected" blah blah blah, is true. Dr. Blonde Bombshell thought that he could use someone to talk to, but because of the holiday, you didn't get a hold of one. That's why that Father guy is here.

Pity.

"But that's not true, is it?"

They're all quiet for a while. You look up from the chart to look at the scene. Justin's annoying mother is crying. (She's a fucking ugly crier.)

"No, it's not true." Father Michael says.

"Yeah. I heard the nurses talking. Where it really comes from is another kid."

Justin looks up at you.

"Some other kid had to die so I could live."

You walk out of the room, handing his chart to the nurse.

"So for the last two years, my mother has been praying for some other kid to die. Haven't you, mom?"

Marion doesn't know what to say. You smirk. You really like this kid.

"What does God say about that, Father?"

You look up, just before the machines around him starts calling out that his heart stopped beating, and you run into the room and calls for the nurses. You lower his bed, as quickly as you can. His idiot mother tries to get closer to him.

"Justin! I'm right here, baby. Mommy loves you!"

"Get out of the fucking way." You growl, and it's a good thing that Father Michael takes a hold of her, because otherwise you'd tackle her to the floor.

You grab the defibrillator just as the nurse team comes running in, you tell them to charge to a 100, before a nurse puts on some lotion on the steel part of the handles and you put them to his body.

He wakes up after the first try.

And you really start to consider if the heart he got is bad.

* * *

"You need to put him on the donors list again, Dr. Pierce." You say as you step out of Justin's room five minutes later with her next to you. "If this is a bad hea-"

"It's not the heart. I already told you."

"Of course it's the heart, Dr-"

"_He _needs to decide he wants to live. He's rejecting it, _Dr. Lopez._"

You send her a bored look.

"I mean, _medically speaking_, is there anything we haven't done?"

"The way you're feeling right now, it is the reason I believe in something bigger than just 'medically speaking." She looks you straight in the eye. "Because if I didn't, that hopelessness would eat me alive."

Then she walks away from you, leaving you feeling hopeless and powerless.

You drop down in the staircase, actually considering if she's right.

* * *

You don't know why you're doing this. You're supposed to not fucking care, but you actually do about this boy. Maybe you just feel connected to him because he reminds you of yourself.

You walk into his room to see that his mother is asleep in a chair in the corner when you sit down next to him.

"You know.. I don't believe in Santa either, Justin." You begin, watching his eyes open as he looks at you with his weak eyes. "Or God."

The two of you just looks at each other for two seconds.

"I believe in medicine." You smirk at him, and lean back into the chair. "And it's a medical miracle that you're still alive." You say as you feel your smile fade, as you look down in your hands that's fiddling in your lap.

"With the heart you had when you were born, you would've died in two weeks. But some surgeon figured out a way to give you someone else's heart. Which is so much cooler than Santa."

His brown eyes flicker a little, not looking you in the eye. And you smile genuinely for the first time today. You take a deep breath, leaning forward.

"So I'm just saying," you start, waiting for him to look you in the eye again. When he does, you continue, "I think you should decide to live. Live so you can become a doctor, and find a way to do heart transplants without someone having to die."

You take a breath again, and swallows before you continue.

"Or.. live. Grown up, have children. And you know what? Raise them to not believe in Santa."

He smiles at this, and you smile back at you speak.

"That would really piss your mother off." you tell him with a pointed look, and you both look over to where his mother is sitting, still asleep. You grow quiet again.

"Just decide to live. Because, in your case… dying isn't the best revenge."

He turns his head towards you again, looking you straight in the eye.

Then you get up and leave.

* * *

You're just leaving the hospital when someone grabs your arm just as you step out in the snowy air. You turn around, and are met by striking blue eyes. You can never seem to read her, because she looks really pissed off right now, but also very affectionate.

"Justin took a turn," she looks down to where her hand is holding you elbow, and she let's go quickly and looks into your eyes again. Once again, you're fascinated by them, and how blue they are. "His fever went down and his heart rate picked up."

Your heart skips a beat. That's great news. But you don't smile.

"Great." You tell her instead, and starts turning around to walk to your car. But just as before, she grabs a hold of your elbow, forcing you to stop.

"I heard you, when you were talking to him."

Fuck. Now she knows that you have emotions and actually cares. So you turn around quickly, about to tell her that you don't know what she's talking about, but you're met by soft lips pressed against your own.

You're torn between kissing her and not kissing her. She's your boss. You don't do emotions, it's better that way. She's your boss. Her eyes are the most beautiful thing that you've ever seen. She's your boss, and she's bubbly all the time, and she's optimistic all the time. She's your boss.

When she deepens the kiss and takes a hold at your upper arms with both hands, there is this familiar flutter in your stomach again and your head actually spins at she takes your bottom lip between her own.

So you respond, for once going for what your heart tells you to do, as your own hands finds their place at both sides of her shoulders and pulls her a little closer.

The kiss is warm. Your noses bumping together as you switch side of the kiss and the chilly air making everything cozier.

This must be the best kiss you have ever had, you think before your mind goes completely empty as she runs her tongue across your lips, asking for entrance.

* * *

I'll turn this into a full-fic if I get enough response.


	2. Second

Thank you for all your reviews, it means alot. Here goes chapter two!

* * *

**Glee**(/Grey's Anatomy)

AU

Brittana

* * *

Unhappy nurses. That usually means that they give you all the shitty cases and makes your life a living hell.

This time though, all the nurses at the hospital go on streak.

This leaves you all to a decision.

"I can't cross the picket line." Mike mutters under his breath as he, Quinn and Sugar stands in front of the hospital entrance. The nurses are yelling "fair wages, fair hours!"

"I don't like it either, but what choice do we have?" Quinn whispers loudly, as one of the people in the crowd runs around in circles. "You took an oath Mike. _You're a healer." _She points out, still a little skeptical.

You run up to them and wrap your arms around Quinn and Mike.

"Has there been any blood yet?" you ask excitedly, and they glare at you and swat your arm away from them. "I heard they brought in scub nurses."

Quinn laughs nervously, a stressed expression on her face.

"I think the nurses know that we're on their side," she says a little unsurely. "Don't they?"

"We're doctors. We have sick people inside! I mean, we have surgeries!"

They both look at you with raised eyebrows.

"Okay then," Quinn turns to you. "Then you go first."

You look back and forth between the two of them, hold your head high and make your way towards the entrance. Pft. What are they so afraid of?

The freaking nurses threw food at you.

* * *

So. After the whole kissing thing with Dr. Blonde Bombshell, you've decided to _not _call her Dr. Blonde Bombshell in your head.

And you've also avoided her like she's a deadly virus.

Tina is giving you all assignments for the day, and she turns to you when Sam, Mike and Sugar have walked away.

"I got a special request for you, Santana," Tina smiles and Quinn's eyebrows almost disappear into her hair when she hears this. _No one _ever wants to work with you _again _because you're a freaking bitch. Well, except Dr. Smythe.

"Dr. Smythe would like you to meet him on his floor, as soon as possible."

You throw your fist in the air. This means cool bone surgeries!

"Now run along," Tina motioning for you to go, "and don't embarrass me!"

You walk up the stairs with a happy pace, and look back at Quinn and just catch Tina telling her that she will spend the day in the pit.

Haha.

* * *

Dr. Smythe greets you, and you do check-up with him before you go to lunch in an hour. After lunch, you're going to get to scrub in with him on another surgery.

He tells you to fill some charts, and then run some labs before you can go to lunch. You're standing in the hallway, you just got some blood from one of the patients and you quickly walk towards the lab when you feel a presence near you as you wait in line to give the blood to the lab guy.

"Not supporting the nurses?" she asks, and you turn to your left and are met by piercing blue eyes staring right into your soul.

You don't fucking like it.

"I have a job to take care of." You tell her, turning away from her intense stare. Ugh, you can't believe that you're still getting those stupid ass butterflies in your stomach when she's near.

You can feel her eyes on you. It's freaking burning into your skull. It makes you pissed off.

"What?" you snap at her, but she's not even surprised by your outburst, she just furrows her eyebrows at you and gives you _the look._

"You know what." She tells you, crossing her arms, making her breasts more evident through the scrubs.

No, you didn't notice that.

"I don't have time for your games today." You sneer as you take a step forward and give the blood to the lab guy and starts walking towards the cafeteria.

She follows you.

"You're avoiding me."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Ever since we kissed, you've been avoiding me, Santana."

You stop in your tracks as she uses your full name and turns to her, giving her your whole attention.

"I just… what did I do wrong? You kissed me back, and then you just start to avoid me?" she whispers, because two residents' walk by.

"It was just a kiss," You say, really wanting to punch yourself right now. "I just got caught up in the moment."

Her starts staring down at the floor instead, and nods absently.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So stop following me, Dr. Pierce."

Nothing is going to stop you achieve your dreams; you don't have time for relationships. Especially with your damn boss, you think as you walk away from her at a rapid pace.

* * *

"What's up with you and Dr. Pierce?" Quinn asks with a mouth full. It's just the two of you at the table; the rest is off working somewhere.

"Nothing." You shrug, trying to sound casual. God, you hate yourself for making her look that hurt.

"I saw you two talking before. She seemed sad."

"It's nothing special Quinn, just something about a patient." You lie; face palming yourself mentally for lying to your best friend for the first time ever.

"If you say so."

* * *

"Okay, listen up interns. I'm just gonna say this once, and I will not repeat myself." Tina says to all of them later that day.

"Dr. Pierce is delivering quintuplets later this evening and I know some of you aren't working tonight, but we can use all of the hands we can get. Four of the kids are having some kind of problems that needs to get fixed right away." Tina gives them a pointed look that says "don't screw this up because I'll have to take the blame for it."

"Fabray, you're with Dr. Smythe. Mike, you can bring Sugar and you can join Dr. St. James. Lopez, Evans; you're with Pierce on this one. I'll page you when we need you."

Everyone walks away in different directions.

"But, Dr. Chang, can't I be on someone else's service? I mean, I'm always with Smythe." You try to convince her with a pleading look. Tina just raises an eyebrow at you and snorts, before walking away.

Quinn is waiting for you a couple of feet away.

"So, you're still saying that nothing is up with you and Pierce?"

"Yep."

* * *

Fuck. She's so sexy and so smart, and she's really adorable. It's sickening how careful she is with the kids. You try to hang on to the things that she's telling you. Even if you're all into cardio, you could sure use the helpful things she's telling you and Sam as the both of you watch her in the O.R.

But you can't focus on the words that come out of that beautiful mouth of hers behind her mask. _Your lips have been kissing them. _You smirk at this, as you watch her eyes focusing on what she's doing.

"Wow, Dr. Pierce. That's a really unique technique you have there."

Sam is kind of known for his freaking ass licking.

"Thank you Dr. Evans." Dr. Blonde Bombshell says, and you can clearly see that she's not really listening to him.

Her eyes flicker up to meet yours for a second and you quickly avert your gaze to where she's operating.

She awkwardly clears her throat.

Dr. Blonde Bombshell continues for about two minutes.

"Okay people, get ready. Here they come!" she yells. She takes out the babies one by one, until Sam takes the last one that they're helping Dr. Pierce do surgery on later.

"Lopez. Clean up this." Dr. Blonde Bombshell tells her with an emotionless tone, pointing at the mother that's still sleeping. There are nurses here who are more that capable to sew her up and stuff, but you guess not…

You just nod at her, not wanting to piss her off even more. You get where she's coming from, you really do. You're pissed at yourself, too.

* * *

When you're done, you're not really sure if you're supposed to scrub in with Dr. Blonde Bombshell again. But she didn't tell you that you could, so you just decide to sleep a few hours in the on-call room.

You're awakened two hours later by your pager going off.

Tina is looking for you.

You quickly run to the O.R she's in, and quickly scrub in.

"Where have you been, Santana? Pierce is looking for you. She was pretty worried since she couldn't find you anywhere."

You're a little shocked that she's been looking for you. And you don't understand why she wouldn't just page you.

You help Tina push in some of the intestines that has grown outside of the baby's body, and then you help her wrap up again.

"Great work, Lopez."

"Thanks, Dr. Chang."

She actually smiles at you as the both of you walks into the washing room, taking off your masks and scrub caps.

"You know…" Tina begins. "Brittany is my best friend, Lopez," you turn your head a little so that you can meet her eyes. "She told me about what happened."

You don't know how to react to this information, but you just nod and stay silent for now. You don't like the idea of your resident to know a piece of who you are outside this hospital and work. You're a really personal human being.

"I'm just telling you, that every time she is around you get this puppy look all over your face and if you ever hurt her again, I swear that I will make your time here a living hell."

You stare at her for a few seconds, and you stare back.

"Don't judge me for what I do outside of this hospital, _Dr. Chang_," you say calmly and take a few paper towels to dry your hands. "And don't punish me for hurting your best friend."

* * *

You're assigned to this kid, Jordan, who is six years old with brown frizzy hair. His mother is working three jobs just to pay the medical bills for him, so he's alone most of the time. Dr. Blonde Bombshell looks up at you from where she's standing on the other side of the bed with a cold expression.

Jordan is asleep. He just had his tumour taken out from his intestines and stomach.

You and Dr. Blonde Bombshell check his vitals and she nods quietly.

You can't help but watch her, how her blue, cat-like eyes scan the chart that she holds with her slender and elegant fingers. She's wearing her reading glasses on the tip of her nose, and her blonde hair is framing her face beautifully.

"Stay with him until he wakes up." Dr. Blonde Bombshell mutters under her breath and drops the chart at the end of his bed.

You nod dumbly, a little embarrassed that she caught you watching her under your eyelashes.

She walks out, and your eyes follow every step that she takes out of the room. You don't want to be that girl, which falls for someone she shouldn't fall for.

You're sure that you don't want to fall for her. But you're also sure that she has already stolen a piece of you.

* * *

"You need to sleep, Jordan." You sigh, and he looks up at you from under his bangs with his big blue puppy eyes.

"I can't." he tells you.

"Yes, you can. I know you're tired."

You're met with silence, and he looks down at his hands in his lap. You sigh deeply and your mind drifts off to all the awesome surgeries you can have if he will just go to sleep.

"Is it because you don't want to sleep without your mom?"

He doesn't answer you. So you sit down on the chair that is next to his bed.

"Are you hungry?" you ask with a softer tone, and he looks at you.

"I can't sleep, because what if I drop my tooth and the tooth fairy doesn't show up because I'll swallow it in my sleep?"

You don't know what to say. Because... what should you tell him? He believes that a freaking fairy will come and take his tooth from under his pillow. Where's the logic in that? Why would she need his freaking tooth? (She could probably use it to make a voodoo doll.)

But he's you patient. And if he fucking chokes on his tooth when he's asleep, Dr. Blonde Bombshell will never forgive you.

Your mouth opens, and then closes.

"I'll hold you," You tell him and sit up. "And if the tooth fairy comes, I'll give her your tooth."

His face breaks out in a huge smile as he looks at you as you're the best thing that he's ever seen.

An hour later, you're both asleep.

* * *

Sam wakes you up, you don't know what time it is, but you know that Jordan is sleeping soundly against your body, tucked under your arm.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispers and his eyes flicker back and forth between you and the kid.

You feel kind of silly.

"He wouldn't sleep, because he was afraid that the tooth fairy would miss his tooth if it came loose during the night. So I told him that I would give it to the tooth fairy when he was asleep."

Sam's face is unreadable, and he stands up straight. That's when you notice that Dr. Blonde Bombshell is standing behind him with a soft expression on her face.

_Like if you were the cutest thing on this planet._

You feel your body heat up, and you discreetly and gently push Jordan to the side as you stand up. You don't meet _her _eyes as you fix your ponytail and pick up your stethoscope from the floor next to you.

Sam looks at Dr. Blonde Bombshell, and back at you with furrowed eyebrows. He seems to notice that Dr. Blonde Bombshell only has eyes for you, and his face turns into a jealous expression, put its gone just as quickly as it appeared.

Sam and you check his vitals, and then you wake Jordan up, because you need to check his stitches.

You look down at your wrist and at the clock you have there, to find that it's morning. Your shift started thirty minutes ago. This means that you spent your night here, at the hospital.

You quickly ask Dr. Blonde Bombshell if it's okay that you take a shower in the locker room and she nods her head, that expression still on her face.

* * *

The day passes by, and suddenly it's time for lunch break. Apparently Dr. Blonde Bombshell has asked for you today, which means that you'll be spending your day with her in the pit after lunch.

"Look," Quinn sighs as you sit down next to her, Mike and Sugar is eating their lunch next to both of you, but they're talking about some patient. "I know that you're here to learn, and not make relationships that can affect your career, but Santana… she's looking at you like she thinks you're the best thing in this world,"

You try to look clueless of what she's talking about, but you also know that Quinn can see right through you at this point.

"You look at her just like she looks at you."

"I don't." you reply sternly with and take a bite of your sandwich and Quinn tilts her head to the side with a raised eyebrow. You hate that look. Because it means that she knows that you're lying.

"You _like _her."

"I do not."

The face is still there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she mutters, and leans back. Her face is different, like she's pitying you.

"There's nothing to tell."

She takes a bite of her own sandwich. And raises her eyebrow again, like she's telling you that you can just quit bullshitting her.

"Fine," you groan. "We kissed."

"I know."

This time you don't play clueless.

"What?" you almost yell, and Quinn takes another bite as she smirks at you. You look around to find that some people by the closest tables is staring at you, probably because you yelled. "What?" you hiss at her.

"She talked to me about it."

Suddenly, you don't have an appetite anymore and you but your sandwich down at your tray.

"She fucking did what?"

You're kind of angry now. You don't like when other people knows your business.

"She was really down, and I asked her why. She looked really surprised when I told her that you didn't tell me about it, and said that she thought we were really close."

"We _are _close. But that doesn't mean I tell you everything." You hiss angrily and you feel your nose scrunch up, like you're disgusted.

"I know. And it's okay," Quinn tells you and smiles genuinely at you. "So I told her how you work. That you're focused on your work, because that's why you're here. Not to find love, because you think that it'll distract you."

You lean back with a sigh and pinch your forehead with your thumb and forefinger with a scowl on your face.

"You're unbelievable." You mutter under your breath.

"I'm awesome."

* * *

You're on your way home. You look forward to it, walking around in a big t-shirt and panties and eating micro-food directly out of the plastic plate. Maybe you'll take a long bath, too.

You've just stepped into the elevator, which is empty, and pushed the button that will take you to the entrance and out of this God damn hospital.

The doors are just about to close when an arm stops the doors from closing. You're about to roll your eyes, when the doors open again and Dr. Blonde Bombshell steps in, a little out of breath like she was running.

A chill run down your spine as she smiles weakly at you as the doors close again, leaving the two of you alone for five floors. She's wearing tight jeans, sneakers and a black leather jacket. She stands next to you, quietly facing the door.

There is awkward silence.

Until she opens her mouth and turns to you.

"Go on a date with me."

You're speechless. How does she have the balls to ask you out after you rejected her?

"Wh-"

"No. You shut up and let me speak." She interrupts you, and you quickly close your mouth.

"You'll go on a date with me. If you don't like it, fine. Then I'll leave you alone."

"Dr. Pierce…" you say, but you don't know how to continue. She raises both her eyebrows at you, as if challenging you to say no to her.

She takes a step closer, invading your personal space and your breath hitches in your throat when you smell her perfume. It seems to have a calming effect on your body, but you're still tense.

She leans into you so your lips almost touch, and you become hot and your eyes grow heavy as you look up at her thin lips just an inch from yours.

God, you want to kiss her so bad.

"You can't tell me…" she whispers, and tilts her head a little to the side. Her hand wraps around the strap of her bag, lightly scratching the brown leather material. "That you don't feel this…_ thing…_ between us. It's like some sort of pull."

You swallow slowly as she wets her lips, and her tongue poke outand you follow its way across her lips.

The doors slide open, and Dr. Blonde Bombshell leans back with a small smile on her face. You still have this stupid expression on your face, and you stop the desire to pull her towards you and ravish her.

"Meet me at Puck's tomorrow at seven."

Then Dr. Blonde Bombshell walks out of the elevator, and all you can do is watch how her hips sway as she walks away from you.

* * *

Tell me what you think, and maybe what you want to see more of in the future?


	3. List of Characters

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was an update!**

But I just couldn't help myself to do this. Basically it's a little fun information about all the characters that's been mentioned, where they come from and so on.

(Except Sue, she comes along in the next one)

I felt that it all became a little messy, "who does what" and so on.

Next _real _chapter should be up by friday.

* * *

**Santana Lopez-**

Female

Age: 27 years old

Hispanic origin

Height: 5'5"

Speaks fluent Spanish

Lesbian

Graduated at the top of her class from Stanford University of Medicine

Surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital

**Background:**

Santana grew up in Manhattan with her two sisters (Maria and Angelica) and her parents Maribel and Stéfan Lopez. She grew up with a lot of love and her mother isn't sure what went wrong with her. Her parents bought her a house in hope of making her a little more... happier with her life. But no. Her dad died in a heart attack, which is a little ironic- considering he was a heart surgeon, he died during the family Christmas dinner.

Santana is tough. She loves surgery and is ready to fulfil her biggest dream- being an orthopedic surgeon, and the best there is. She knows what she wants in life, and won't hesitate to sacrifice things to get there, making her seem like a cold person. She loves puzzles, it calms her down. But she also loves reading articles and watching documentaries about any surgical stuff there is. Santana hates feeling weak- and she also hates feelings. She considers her life to be better if she tries to shut them out, she doesn't need feelings to come in the way of her goal. She also hates annoying people (like Rachel Berry), Holidays and soup (she doesn't think soup is food, its water and just random stuff in it.)

She's a proud person, and the only one she opens up to is Quinn Fabray, her best friend. She holds her head high at all times, because it makes her feel powerful and maybe a little intimidating. She thinks that she's better than everyone else (she knows that she is). She loves her own hair, and she goes to a hairdresser at least once a month to take care of it, and also to her a Brazilian wax.

She came out as a lesbian when she was fourteen, after kissing a boy for the first time. None of her family members had any problems with it. She had her first girlfriend at the age of sixteen, which lasted two weeks because her girlfriend asked her to quit cheerleading for her so they could have more time for each other. That was when she realized that she "will never make decisions based on someone else." One night stands is easier than some stupid relationship where you need to make decisions that affects your career or happiness.

She's an atheist, and believes in the miracles of medicine. She wants to be an orthopedic surgeon.

Roommates with Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang and Sugar Motta- in her own house that her parents bought for her.

**Random information:**

Everyone at the hospital calls her Satan behind her back.

She hates the color orange.

She always wear converse when she's working.

Amy Winehouse is her biggest idol, and still is after her death. She also loves Fleetwood Mac, and owns all their CD's.

She hates asking people for help. (Because her pride comes in the way. She's a _very _proud person.)

She smokes when she's stressed.

She loves grapes, because she practices sutures on them.

* * *

**Brittany Pierce-**

Female

Age: 33 years old

Swedish and German origin

Height: 5'8"

Speaks fluent Swedish and German

Lesbian

Graduate from John Hopkins School of Medicine

Attending, Pediatric Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital. As well as subspecialty of neonatology, which means she's an expert of medical care of infants, especially the ill or premature newborn infant. But you can say that she's a General Surgeon, but for kids.

**Background:**

Brittany grew up with her Swedish mother, Veronica and her German father, Abe, in Florida, along with her siblings Marcus, Victor and Hannah. She has a big and cozy family where everyone can talk to everyone about anything. She has a cat almost as big as her family. Her family is artists, and her parents encouraged her to dance, which she did until she realized that she wanted to be a surgeon just after graduating high school.

People think she's kind and open hearted to everything, which she is most of the time. She knows right from wrong, and sometimes she can be kind of arrogant- after all, she's a surgeon that people all over the country come to see. She loves kids, but isn't sure if she wants one herself. She loves taking baths and to dance, because it makes her at ease when she's had a bad day. Brittany also loves the feeling of new changed sheets against her newly shaved legs. (She wants to sleep naked, but she isn't sure if Lord Tubbington would like that.) She's really quirky and always has crayons in her pocket, just in case some kid wants to color.

Her best friend is Tina Chang, who she tells everything. (And when she means everything, she means _everything._) She met Tina in medical school, and they've been best friends after that.

She lives alone, in an apartment not far away from the hospital, but far away enough to make her ride the ferry every day. She hasn't had a relationship in a long time because she doesn't have the time, because of work. She's always on call, and her girlfriends never want her to spend the night because she always wakes them up, and they always complain about that she doesn't have time for them. Well, duh, she's a fucking surgeon.

**Random information:**

She has a scrub cap with dinosaurs on it, and it's her favorite scrub cap out of five.

She was engaged once with a man named Alex, but realized that she was a lesbian.

Her favorite animal is snails. (If that's even an animal…)

She's used to get exactly what she wants, and no one ever says no to her.

She only listens to rock music, mostly Metallica and Deep Purple.

She counts in Swedish.

She's addicted to shoes.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray-**

Female

Age: 26 years old

French origin

Height: 5'6"

Speaks fluent French and English

Bisexual

Graduated second in her class at Geisel School of Medicine (Dartmouth College)

Surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital

**Background:**

Quinn grew up in the richer parts of Paris. She went to private school along with her twin sister, Lucy, and their little sister Frannie. Both of her parents, Judy and Russell, didn't really have time for them because of work so they kind of took care of themselves. She didn't really bond with her parents, they had huge expectations on her and her sister and they both had straight A's through their school years. She and her sister were in a car accident just a week before graduating high school and her sister was pronounced dead at the scene.

She took off to USA right away after attending to the funeral, to become a neuro surgeon that she and her sister planned together since they were five. After her twin's death, she broke a little, but she knew that Lucy wouldn't want her to throw away her life just because of her death.

Quinn worked hard and was able to get over her sorrow, (After dyeing her hair pink and had grunge period in her life) deciding to live for her sister as well and become the best brain surgeon one day. People would say she's arrogant and hard to get to know, but she's a great doctor and is very ambitious. She's incredibly intelligent and is very logical in her thinking. But she has this periods where she just breaks down, which is the week that her sister died on. (She always takes that week off from everything.)

She's a great people knower, which means that she can practically feel when she and a person would fit together. When this happens, she befriends these persons, because she knows that she'll have great use for them.

She believes that you fall in love with the person, and not the gender. Also, she's an atheist just like Santana Lopez, her best friend. (She sometimes calls her Lucy in her head, because Santana is just like her dead twin.)

Roommates with Santana Lopez, Mike Chang and Sugar Motta

**Random information:**

The thing she hates the most is feet. She finds them disgusting.

She's very neat. (She blames her French origin)

She only listens to classic and opera music.

Her favorite food is noodles.

She wears contacts instead of glasses.

She has photographic memory.

She's a perfectionist.

* * *

**Michael (Mike) Chang-**

Male

Age: 27 years old

Asian origin (but is born and raised in USA.)

Height: 6'0"

Speaks fluent English

Heterosexual

Graduate from Oregon Health & Science University School of Medicine

Surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital

**Background:**

Mike is an only child, which should've made him into a spoiled brat, but he really isn't. His father, Mike Chang Sr, is a wealthy business man and a much respected one. He has companies all over the world and often brings his wife, Julia, with him when he travels. Mike was put into boarding school at an early age, and that's where he was raised. He only met his parents on holidays and on his birthday.

He's a kind person, genuine and great with people. He's very considerate and very good in pressured situations. He believes in soul mates and is positive that he can have a family and still be a surgeon. He hates reality TV shows, especially Jersey Shore.

His best friend is Sugar Motta. They share a strange relationship to each other that no one else really gets.

Roommates with Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Sugar Motta.

**Random information:**

He's not the brightest tool in the box.

He has no idea of what specialty he wants to choose later on.

He used to dance when he was in boarding school, mostly ballet.

He loves to play videogames.

When he's sad, he eats. (What Sugar bakes him.)

Santana Lopez calls him "Boy Chang".

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang-**

Female

Age: 30 years old

Asian origin (but is born and raised in USA.)

Height: 5'4"

Speaks fluent English

Heterosexual

Graduate from John Hopkins School of Medicine

First year Resident studying General Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital

**Background:**

Tina grew up with her brother, George, and her parents Marcia and Hector in Brooklyn. Both of her parents are veterinarians and that's where they met. Tina has a strong personality; she isn't afraid of taking chances and speaking up when nobody else does. She was kind of an outcast in high school, mostly because she always spoke her mind, which ended up in scaring her friends away when she told them exactly what she thought of their new haircut. She was one of those kids who find blood and the human anatomy interesting and took extra biology classes to learn more about it.

She knew she wanted to be a surgeon when her uncle died because of a tumor in his prostate.

She never had any real friends, except from her family. Which makes her value her best friend, Brittany Pierce, and does anything to protect her. They met in medical school and they bonded when they got paired when they were cutting up a pig's heart.

She has had plenty of boyfriends, but she always break up with them when she finds a flaw. (She can't really help it.)

During her intern year, she was bullied by her Resident, because she was a lot smarter than her. It made her a little shy and she always hid behind the others- until Chief Sylvester- found out, and took Tina under her own wing. She thinks the experience only made her stronger though, and she tries her hardest to not do the same to her interns, but is tough when it comes to raising them.

**Random information:**

She mostly read fiction on her free time.

She's very picky when it comes to food.

She **always **makes sure that her interns know that she's the one in charge. (It kind of makes her feel powerful.)

She lives on her own in an apartment that is far too big for her, but she can afford it, so why not?

She loves to cook, and if her surgical career wouldn't work out she would become a chef.

* * *

**Sugar Motta-**

Female

Age: 24 years old

Italian origin (born in Italy and raised partly in USA.)

Height: 5'3"

Speaks fluent English and Italian

Heterosexual

Graduate from University of Washington School of Medicine

Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital

**Background:**

Sugar spent her childhood in Italy, where her father, Al Motta, comes from. Her mother, Anna, is from Washington, and when she was about ten years old they moved there. Her life was fine back then, until her father got the Parkinson's disease, and had to quit his job as a lawyer and they were forced to move to the suburbans. Sugar was really spoiled before this, considering her mother also had a great paying job, but had to cut down a lot of hours to take care of her father. Sugar was really self-centered, but after a while she started helping her mother and took a job as a ticket seller at the movie saloon.

Her father died when she was in senior year, and she took it really hard. After her father got his disease, she lost all of her friends (that really was just brats,) and she had to change into a non-private school. Living your life in luxury, and have it taken away from her, made her open her eyes to the world. She suddenly understood her purpose in life- finding a way to cure Parkinson's.

After her father's death, her mother told her that her father and she had been saving money for her college education since she was born, and she didn't wait a moment after her high school graduation to attend to medical school in Washington.

Her mother has re-married, (which Sugar isn't happy about) and is working as a journalist.

Sugar's best friend is Mike, who was the only person that actually was nice to her the first day at work. She's still pretty self-centered and can come off a little weird at times but she has a really good heart.

Roommates with Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Mike Chang.

**Random information:**

She's a little Asperger.

She's a real realistic person, and always thinks about how every situation can play out and always has a back-up plan. (Which is great in the O.R)

She thinks her mother is a pain in the ass.

She's incredibly smart.

When she's angry, frustrated or if someone else is feeling sad, she bakes.

She has a really bubbly personality and loves holidays and birthdays because she thinks their special.

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe-**

Male

Age: 40 years old

Born and raised in USA

Height: 6'4"

Speaks fluent English

Bisexual

Graduated at the top of his class at Yale University of Medicine

Chief of Orthopedic surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital

**Background:**

Sebastian grew up in New York along with his parents, Daniel and Rebecca. Right from the moment he popped out of his mother's uterus he was spoiled and that was raised to be a powerful and arrogant man. He has always thought (known) that he was better than anyone else.

When he broke his arm when he fell down the stairs in their six-bedroom apartment when he was fifteen, he looked down at the bones of his arm poking out of the skin and was instantly fascinated of it, deciding that he would become an orthopedic surgeon, and the best there is.

He can be really charming when he wants to, and everything he does is for his own benefit.

Because of the fact that he thinks (knows) that he's better than everyone else he's chilly to those who isn't good enough or don't have the greatest education. He's self-centered and he always does things his way (because that's the best way to do them) and is really picky of who he takes under his wing and decides to teach his gift from God.

Jesse. St James is his best friend.

**Random information:**

He lives on a five-star hotel because he thinks that he only deserves the best- plus he doesn't have to clean his room or make his own food. He also just eats at five-star hotels.

He's _really _freaking rich.

He goes to a spa once a week.

He plays lacrosse and goes golfing on his free time.

* * *

**Jesse St. James-**

Male

Age: 34 years old

Born and raised in USA

Height: 5'11"

Speaks fluent English

Heterosexual

Graduate at Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons

Attending- General and Plastic Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital

**Background:**

Jesse was one of those kids that everyone thought was an angel until they turned their back at him. He grew up together with his two brothers (Michael and Johnny) and his parents (Alexandria and Josh) in their villa in Hollywood. In high school he was a sneaky bastard who would always make other kids life a living hell. He and his gang were charming and polite towards the teachers, but when they weren't looking they were different persons.

He loves his looks, and that's really the reason why he became a plastic surgeon- to make people look better. Not only is he the best plastic surgeon in the country (all of the celebrities travels the world to see him) but he's also into song choir. He's been on Broadway several times and his voice is simply perfect.

Best friends with Sebastian Smythe.

(No-one knows where he lives, not even Sebastian.)

**Random information:**

He once stitched up his own forehead because "no one would do it better than me."

He's a real ladies man- and almost has a new woman home with him every night.

He owns a scrub cap with dicks on it- it was a birthday present from his brother Michael. (But he never uses it.)

Before every surgery he does, he locks himself into an on-call room and meditates.

He always sings when he's doing surgery.

* * *

**Sam Evans-**

Male

Age: 24 years old

Born and raised in USA

Height: 6'0"

Speaks fluent English (and Na'vi)

Heterosexual

Graduate from University of Iowa College of Medicine

Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital

**Background:**

(I must say, I really _really _hate this guy, sorry for all of you who doesn't.)

Sam grew up with his parents and his two siblings in Iowa. His dad lost his job when he was in high school, so he mostly helped his family financially the best he could for a long time, until they were stable again, and paid most of his loans for college by getting a job as a stripper without anyone knowing.

He's a nice man with a kind heart. But he's a huge ass-licker when it comes to work. Things aren't pretty when he gets jealous, and he'll do anything to get what he wants.

**Random information:**

He plays the guitar and on his free time he likes to do gigs at clubs.

He's a comic geek and loves superheroes.

He thinks that he's friends with Mike, Santana, Quinn and Sugar just because they have the same Resident.

* * *

**Sue Sylvester-**

Female

Age: 55 years old

Born and raised in USA. (But she claims to be related to Madonna, which must mean she's Italian as well.)

Height: 6'0"

Speaks fluent English (and maybe Italian?...)

Heterosexual (as far as we know…)

Graduate from Harvard Medical School

Chief of Surgery, General Surgeon

**Background:**

No one really knows much about Sue, but she grew up with her parents and her older sister.

Sue is a really 'hard' person who doesn't make room for mistakes. If she doesn't like someone- she tells them so. Everyone she works with has respect for her, and she's really picky when it comes to surgery, everything has to be in perfect order and she usually fires people who doesn't obey her.

**Random information:**

Has been seen **once **outside the hospital. (In a red track suit.)

Know everything about everyone. (Even things they didn't know themselves.)

No-one is allowed to talk in her O.R if she doesn't give them permission.

Eats lunch in her office. (Probably so she doesn't have to associate with people.)

She's everywhere all the time. (Especially at the times you really don't want to see her.)

* * *

Would you want more information about the characters, just ask me.

Also, if you think I should do one of these "character information" stuff everytime I add someone new, tell me so!

**And thank you, so, so much for all of your support.**

**Is there someone who would like to help me by doing a cover to this story? It would be so nice if someone handy could do it!**


	4. Third

I decided to just get some writing on and give you guys another chapter right now.

I'm glad that you liked my little information about all of the characters!

Someone asked how Sugar could just be 24- which is the age when Lexie began as an intern in the series. Someone also asked how Tina could just be a first year resident if she went to medical school with Brittany, and that's because Brittany was in her final year when they met. (They shared a class.)

I wanted to make Brittany a little bit younger than she was supposed to be, because I didn't like the age difference between her and Santana. She should be like 35-40,** but that's why it's called fanfiction, right? You make your own rules.**

* * *

Decisions.

You've made tons of them in your life. Which kind of ice cream flavor you want. What kind jeans you should buy. Which high school you would attend to, what you wanted to do with your life.

But you've always made them. And you've ended up just fine, because if you chose the wrong ice cream you could just pick another flavor next time, and if you bought the wrong jeans you could just but a new pair. You could've attended to whatever school you wanted, and you could've chosen whichever profession you wanted because you would have ended up just fine.

You're not sure of what kind of decision that is right this time. Because it doesn't matter which decision you make, and you will end up in the same miserable state whichever you make.

Going on a date with Brittany will make you weaker. And not going would piss her off, which would mean that you piss off your boss, which isn't great at all.

You can't sleep. You went straight home and ignored Sugar when she told you that she made dinner for you. You don't want to talk to Quinn about this, because she would just force you to go to that date.

Sigh.

You turn in your bed, feeling tired but you're not sure in which way you're tired.

An image of strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes pops up in your head. Her lips haunt you. It's all you can feel. _Her tongue against yours and her fingers in your hair._

Damn her. She made you into this huge mess. You knew exactly what you wanted and where you were going before she kissed you.

You turn around again and this time you're able to fall asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later you're in Quinn's car along with Quinn, Mike and Sugar.

Sugar is singing along loudly to the radio. You've learned to shut out the horrible sound. Next to you are Mike, and he keeps cringe at every false tone she sings.

You have a tiny suspicion that Quinn uses earplugs.

You crave for a freaking cup of coffee. It's too early in the morning to have to listen to Sugar and her singing. (She's always singing.)

Except for Sugar, everyone is quiet the whole way to the hospital. You can feel Quinn's eyes on you in the rearview mirror.

You wonder if Dr. Blonde Bombshell has told her about the little thing in the elevator last night.

When all of you get to the hospital, you change into your scrubs doctor's coats and get ready for rounds with Tina. You're assigned to work with the chief today, because she personally requested you on a brain surgery today. Tina looks pleased.

Chief Sylvester is a hard working woman in her mid-fifties. She's known for her bad mood and the fact that she's one of the first female surgeons in the country. Not to mention that she's one of the _best _surgeons there is.

"You're Lopez, right?" Chief asks you and you nod. You're a little intimidated by her. But who isn't.

"Right. We have surgery in twenty minutes, go get ready."

* * *

The whole day just passes in a blink of an eye. Chief Sylvester seemed impressed of you, because she even bought you coffee in the cafeteria after the surgery.

Getting along with Chief Sylvester could give you a few bonus points.

You haven't seen Dr. Blonde Bombshell all day, and you hate that you even care about that fact.

You're having lunch with the usual people, Mike, Quinn and Sugar, when Sam comes towards your table and sits down next to you. He starts bragging about how he flew solo today with some surgeon you've never heard about and you try not to laugh at him.

He keeps looking at Quinn, it seems like he wants to be sure that she's listening. You can tell that she really isn't, because she just nods along with what he's saying and her eyes is flickering to Mike and Sugar that is discussing something.

"Hey, Guppy Lips," you interrupt him loudly and lean towards him with a smirk on your face. He grows quiet instantly and your friends too. He looks a little offended and his big eyes are staring back at you.

"Why don't you find somewhere else to sit? Because I'm tired of hearing your irritating voice and my girl here is trying really hard to not fall asleep."

You lean back and take a bite of your salad, still looking him straight in the eye.

He looks at the others at the table, like he expects them to come to his rescue, but you can see that they're grateful and is trying not to laugh.

You don't even feel bad when he picks up his tray and leaves with a mumble.

* * *

"Santana?"

You turn around and you meet Mike's brown, kind eyes. He looks kind of worried and he puts his hands deep into his pockets.

"Mhmhm?" You hum as an answer, and turn your head to continue writing.

"I kind of need a favor." He says slowly. You can tell that he's not himself right now, because usually he's all happy and that crap.

"What?" you ask, and he leans on the counter next to you, watching as you write on the chart you're working on.

"My dad just got admitted here,"

At this, you give him your full attention, and turn your whole body towards him, giving him heads up to go ahead and talk to you. You feel his frustration and worry radiating from him, and it quickly takes over your own body.

"I just wanted to tell someone I guess, because I don't want to tell Sugar about it. She will just make a big deal out of it and force me to eat some of her cupcakes. But I don't want to think about it, you know?"

You nod. You actually get that he doesn't want to make a big deal about it, because Sugar is one of those people that just wants to talk it out and cry it out. Quinn is… well, Quinn.

"Do you want to talk about it with me? I won't force you to cry your heart out or anything." You suggest, and he laughs shortly, smiling shyly at you.

"No, I just wanted to tell someone."

You give him a smile that you actually feel is genuine, and you awkwardly pat his shoulder. You're not really sure why he told _you _out of all people. You're not good with words at all, but you're a great listener.

"I'm here for you, if you want to talk about it, Boy Chang."

He nods and looks relived. But you can still see worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" you ask hesitantly.

"He has cancer inside the bone of his leg. They're not really sure how they're going to proceed, but you know… if they cut his bone off the problem is solved. But he doesn't want that."

You nod, showing him that you're listening. You've never heard of this kind of cancer, maybe you'll ask Dr. Smythe about it later. It seems interesting.

Mike's pager goes off, and he looks at it quickly, and then at you again. "911, I got to go."

Then he's running off.

And you're off to find Dr. Smythe.

* * *

"Isn't there _anything _you can do about it?" You ask him as you walk up to him. "Mike Chang's dad, isn't there a way to take the cancer away without actually have to disable him for the rest of his life?" you explains when he gives you a clueless look.

"Oh," he replies, looks up at the ceiling and then at you again. "It's just easier to amputate, because even if we try chemo it can always come back."

You agree with him, medically speaking. Why waste valuable time on something that can be fixed right away. Medically speaking. But this is Mike's dad you're talking about.

"But you know…" he leans into you from where he's sitting on his office chair. "If you find a way to fix it without having to amputate, you'll get to scrub in."

You smile at him in gratitude, and he smirks at you. "Now run along."

* * *

You're on your way to the small hospital library were they have computers for research and books that you can look through when you see _her. _She's talking to Guppy Lips and she's laughing at something he's saying. _Or doing. _Because he makes this weird face.

You're not sure if you find it creepy or fucking creepy.

It bothers you. Like _a lot_, that they're talking and stuff. Not only do you hate Sam, but she's a special person to you, and you don't want to share her with someone you hate.

Ugh, you just admitted that she's special to you.

_Fuck this,_ you think and let out a frustrated huff, _she can do whatever the fuck she wants._

Just as you're ready to walk to the opposite direction and take the longer way to the library to avoid them, Dr. Blonde Bombshell excuses herself and turns in your direction. Your eyes meet hers, and you shiver lightly as you take her in with your eyes.

She's wearing a black pencil shirt, a deep red blouse tucked into it, black high heels and her hair is slightly curled around her shoulders. She has her reading glasses on the tip of her nose and a chart in her left hand.

Suddenly you realize that you're staring at her; and you can't help the blush that creeps up your face. Thank God Hispanic people don't really blush.

You quickly turn around when you see her lips curl into a smirk and you take off down the corridor, deciding that the longer way to the library isn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

You've almost spent two hours researching and still nothing. Until you come across an article about how some orthopedic surgeon in Germany opened up this guy's leg, cut off that part of the bone that was cancer infected, and took it away, and then used a cadaver bone to replace this part of the bone. Mike's dad should be happy that it's just a small portion of the bone.

You fucking love medicine.

You quickly print the article out and show Dr. Smythe. He nods slowly, a smile growing on his face.

"Do some more research about the actual procedure and come back to show me." You flash him a smile. You're really excited about both the surgery, and of course Mike's reaction when he hears this.

You start to walk out of the room in a hurry, when Dr. Smythe's voice keeps you back.

"Lopez,"

You turn to him, and he has a soft expression on his face.

"You did good."

Your heart swells, because you know that it means a lot coming from him. You've heard about interns that he cut off completely because they were too lazy or didn't reach his expectations. He's one of the best. If you learn from him, you can become the best.

"Thank you Sir."

* * *

An hour later, you're getting ready for surgery. Mike seemed so grateful when you told him that Dr. Smythe could restore his father's leg to a 100% if the surgery goes as planned. You don't tell him that you're the one who actually researched and found it.

It would just feel like you did it because of the awesome surgery. And you're afraid Mike would feel like he owed you or something. Because this **is **your job, and you probably would've done the research anyway. (At least that's what you keep telling yourself.)

This decision was something you did for your own benefit. (At least that's what you keep telling yourself.)

You scrub in with Dr. Smythe and you're even allowed to cut off the part of the bone that was infected with cancer and help him replace it with the cadaver bone.

Luckily, everything went smoothly and you could happily tell Mike that Dr. Smythe did a great job, and that the cancer should be gone. But you had to keep him for observation to really be sure.

Just then, Dr. Smythe steps into Mike's father's room and greets them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chang, I'm sure Dr. Lopez here has told you the good news," he says. And the two adults nod their heads. "But I can't really take all the glory,"

Your head snaps to where Dr. Smythe stands with his hands deep in his pockets, and gives him a confused look. So what if it wasn't his idea to do it like this? You don't think that he should tell them that.

"Dr. Lopez here was the one to come up with the idea. She researched and found this procedure," he smiles a little at you, and you're speechless. And you're worried that Mike will think that you just used this opportunity to shine in front of an Attending.

"Without her, Sir, I would have just cut your leg off."

Your eyes widen, and so does everybody else's in the room at his bluntness. You open your mouth to say something, but you don't know what to say.

Mrs. Chang is the first one to stop staring at Dr. Smythe and she walks up to you and hugs you tight. "You're amazing." She tells you, and you awkwardly hug back.

You hate hugging.

Mike snorts next to you; you almost forgot that he was there. He looks happy when you meet his eyes and he smiles at you. "I knew you would do it." He says as his mother let's go of you to sit next to Mr. Chang.

You raise your eyebrow at him, silently asking him to explain himself.

"You're the best intern here, and you're practically studying under Smythe already. But he didn't want anything other than amputate. So I told you about dad,"

You notice in the corner of your eye, Dr. Smythe is checking the wound on Mr. Chang's leg.

"You saved his leg, Santana."

You're speechless again. And maybe a little irritated that he technically tricked you into doing it. Mike smiles at you again, and pats your shoulder.

"Whatever." You reply and you feel the corner of your lips lift a little.

Mr. Chang calls you over, and he thanks you a million times before you're let out of there. They wanted to take you out for dinner sometime to show their gratitude, and you politely decline with an awkward smile. You don't like talking to people when it isn't important. Plus, this is Mike's parents, you would have to be nice and probably dress up and all that. You would need to show them that their son isn't living with a lunatic.

Which he does. Three of them.

* * *

You got off at six, and now it's ten past six. But you can't seem to get up from this chair. You're at the entrance hall, watching how people go in and out of the hospital.

You have to make a decision, and soon.

Ten minutes later, Quinn sits down next to you. She doesn't say anything, but she keeps giving you _the look._

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" she asks and gives you a small smile. "Caring about you?"

You shrug. You just don't want her to look at you like you're damaged goods. Because you're not. You just don't see the good thing in having a relationship. You don't see the point in falling in love when it only makes you weaker, and it will probably keep you back from doing whatever you want, whenever you want.

You're just not a relationship person. At least you don't think so, because you have never really had a serious relationship. It was hard enough being in medical school and being forced to study all the time.

"Are you going?" Quinn interrupts your thoughts by asking.

You shrug again; you really don't know what to do. You don't ask her how she knew, you just figure that Dr. Blonde Bombshell told her.

"You should just listen to your heart, Santana."

You finally meet her gaze and you give her an '_I can't believe you said that'_ face.

"The heart is an organ, Quinn; it doesn't talk or have tiny little lips." You tell her with the same expression on your face and you shake your head from side to side, like you can't believe what she just said.

She rolls her eyes at you.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do want to, I do," you sigh. "She weird, but like good weird… and so smart, Q. You know I like my girls smart." You avert your eyes to the floor in front of you, and the clock you have at your wrist shows that its half past six already.

"She's beautiful. She's like the only woman ever, except you, to question me," You cup your hands and rests you face there. "She's special. But I can't, because I have so many bad habits and…"

You sigh.

"I'm afraid that when she finds out how I really am, she will leave me."

There. Now it's out in the open, the thing you've been thinking about non-stop since Brittany asked you out. You really hate that you're this insecure and weak when it comes to her. You're not used to _not _feel powerful and strong. Usually, it's you who's in charge in almost every situation. You (almost) always know what you want, but now you have no clue.

Your heart is clenching painfully at both your options; going, or not going.

"If she leaves you, she doesn't know what she's missing." Quinn tells you, and you can hear the concern in her voice. She's worried about you, and you don't want her to be.

"Let's go home." You say while you stand up. She looks up at you with a face that says '_Are you sure?' _and you nod quietly, and she stands up and the both of you walk out to her car.

* * *

When you wake up in your own bed the next day, you find Quinn tucked into the space next to you. You don't remember that happening, so you just stare blankly at her for a few seconds, and then furrows your eyebrows at her before you get up from bed to take a shower before work.

You think of Brittany. You really hope that she leaves you alone from now on. You know that you're a hard person to get to know, you have weird habits and a mood that you can compare to Chief Sylvester.

You hear the bathroom door open and close, and you peek out to see Quinn sitting on the toilet.

"Why were you in my bed this morning?" you ask her and opens the shower curtain. Neither of you care of seeing each other naked, you're best friends, _and _surgeons.

She looks up at you through her tired eyes. Her hair looks like birds nest, she grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste while she's peeing and starts to brush her teeth.

"I had a bad dream." She tells you and shrugs, like it's not a big deal. You decide to let it slip, maybe she just felt lonely or something.

You reach for the shampoo as the bathroom door opens and Sugar steps in. If she's bothered by the fact that you're naked and Quinn is peeing, she doesn't show it.

"Good morning!" she sing-songs happily and you send a silent prayer to God that you will get past this day without hurting her.

You and Quinn reply the phrase as Sugar starts brushing her teeth as well.

"So…" Sugar starts with her mouth filled with toothpaste, "Mike's birthday is next month, and I think we should throw him a party."

You smirk. Party means alcohol and hot chicks.

Quinn seems too tired to even stand up and wipe herself so she's just sitting there with the toilet seat up and brushing her teeth. Sugar goes on and on about how we should have some sort of theme as you rinse your hair.

The door suddenly opens and Mike comes rushing in. He doesn't seem to realize that you're in the shower naked with the curtain wide open; Quinn is still on the toilet with her toothbrush hanging loosely from her mouth as she picks at something at her leg, and Sugar is shaving her armpits over the sink.

He stops dead in his tracks as he sees Sugar with her razor halfway to her armpit, and all of you just stare at him. Not that you're bothered of his presence, but because he practically just threw himself inside.

Then he turns to Quinn, who just looks at him like she's bored as she slowly starts to brush her teeth again. He seems to realize that the shower is on, and he quickly turns around with a panicked look on his face; his mouth open in shock and his eyes wide.

When his gaze lands at you, you smirk at him and shrug.

He looks mortified.

Since the shower is almost next to the door and you have the shower curtain open, the floor is filled with soap and water around the area, so when he tries to run into the hallway, he slips on the floor with a loud grunt. He quickly gets up and almost run into the door on his way out.

When he's finally out and the door is shoved closed, you hear a loud '_thump' _at the stairs, and you all look at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

When you get to the hospital, Tina assigns everyone except you to do all these cool things, and she sends you to the pit. Tina's hard eyes explain that Dr. Blonde Bombshell must have told her about yesterday. If this is your fate for a couple of weeks, fine by you. But you're not apologizing for not wanting to go on that date with her. (Except that you really wanted.)

When lunch comes, you're on your way to the cafeteria when out of nowhere; someone grabs your arm and snatches you into what looks like an on-call room.

You turn around to yell, but is met by furious, piercing blue eyes staring back at you. Your mouth opens, and then closes just as quickly.

"You know what?" she hisses and licks her lips angrily. You're strangely turned on by seeing her this angry. "At least I thought you would give me a heads up that you weren't coming, and not leave me hanging at that bar for an hour for nothing." She raises her voice with every sentence and you feel a pang of guilt in your chest. Fuck, you didn't even think of that. You were too selfish to even care that she was waiting for you. You could've paged her or something.

Fuck.

"And I'm sorry," she hisses at you again, pulling you back from your thoughts, "that I thought more of you. I thought that you weren't like that. Do you know how stupid I felt, sitting there, waiting for you?" she laughs without emotion, like she's mocking herself for being dumb.

She shakes her head at you, like she can't believe that you did that.

_You _can't believe that you did that.

So you open your mouth to say so, to say you're sorry, but nothing comes out of your mouth. Not because you're a loss at words.

But because you're kissing her.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Fourth

**Thanks again for all the support! I'm so glad that you guys like it.**

I'm just heading out to see some of my friends and I don't really have the time to read it through properly. I'll change any mistakes later! I just wanted to give you guys this today.

* * *

You moan into her mouth as she pushes her tongue into your mouth, meeting yours halfway. Your hands find her shoulders, because your head is spinning and you don't know if you can stand up by yourself when she's kissing you like this.

You feel her hands at your hips as she catches your tongue between her lips and sucks, making your nails dig into her doctor's coat. She hums low in her throat as she bites your bottom lip and then uses her tongue to run over the slightly throbbing area.

Then you are kissing again, this time with so much passion and a little hurriedly. Your lips smack with hers, and the sound of your kissing blend with your fast breaths and some small moans.

You're super aware of what you're doing. How her hands pulls you closer, how your hands feel tangled up in her hair, how her tongue feels. You're not really thinking clearly when you pull away a little to shrug off your doctor's coat and starts pushing hers of her shoulders.

She hums again. It feels like her hands are supposed to be touching you and that her kisses were meant for only you. You arch into her hands when they slip under your scrub shirt and along your stomach. You break away from the kiss when she starts lifting it up and over your head. She finds your mouth again and gives you a slow kiss, before reaching for the hem of her own scrub shirt and quickly pulls it over her head.

You admire how her breasts look in her red bra, and you swear that your mouth starts watering. They're not as full as yours, but they're not flat either. They're perfect. (She's _perfect._) You run your eyes to her collarbone, down to her breasts and then down her smooth stomach. Your eyes travel upwards again, and stay for a moment at her heavy-breathing chest before you meet her eyes.

You've never seen something so intense in your whole life.

The only source of light in the room is a small lamp by the beds. Her eyes are gleaming in the light, sparkling even. She has an animalistic look at her face, like she's stalking a prey in the middle of the night. You can't help but be a little freaked out.

Her eyes travel up your body, slowly. Like she's trying to remember ever dip and curve of it. Her eyes, like yours, get caught at your chest that's still moves like you're a little out of breath. Before she meets your eyes, she blinks for a second and suddenly you're looking into those blue eyes that always seem to make your knees go weak and your breath hitch.

She reaches out to your collarbone to rest her hand over the skin there, the tip of her fingers meet the beginning of your throat. Her hand is warm against your skin, and you shiver lightly when she drags her hand down, while the other one grabs your hip to pull you closer. You wrap your arms around her neck to have somewhere to hold on to, because this feels so much like a dream, and you don't want her to disappear. You lean into her, and your mouth meets her and she greets you by kissing you open-mouthed.

Her hand travels further down, between the valley of your breasts, which makes you arch into her a little, and down your quivering stomach. Your kisses are lazy, but deep. She moves a little, and the hand that was traveling down and towards your core slips around your waist. You feel a little disappointed until you get that she's kicking her shoes off her feet.

She breaks the kiss, and she looks at your with so much passion that you're not sure where to go. Your arms around her neck follow her down, holding on to her shoulders, when she bends her knees to kneel in from of you.

She starts to untie your black converse and you can't help but smile a little she looks up at you, and then your stomach which is in front of her face. She places an open-mouthed kiss there before she pulls away, licking her lips, and then swirls her tongue around your navel, dipping in slightly. It makes your breath hitch as you watch her and you tangle your hands into her hair, massaging her scalp with your thumbs.

She lifts your foot and slips your shoes off you, and by doing that she pulls away from your navel and you miss her tongue on you immediately. But then she's in front of you, her hands on your hips and you don't waste a moment before latching your lips to her jaw to place kisses there, under and behind her left ear.

You feel her tip her head to the right, giving you access to the area. You find yourself go a little crazy because of her scent and the taste of her skin. It makes you worry that she'll disappear and your kisses grow faster and your hands travel from her shoulders to her front. Her fingers dig into your hips, and she moans quietly into your ear, making your body react to her in the best of ways.

You feel your underwear cling to you uncomfortably, but it also turns you on like nothing else, because if you have made her that wet too, you think you'll pass out.

She's breathing hard into your ear, when you stop nibbling at the space behind her own ear, and she kisses the corner of your mouth breathlessly and you capture her lips in another kiss. Your movements grow almost desperate and you let your hand caress her breast over her bra, and you reach behind her back to snap it open.

It drops to the ground as she shrugs it off, and you break away from the kiss to look. You don't think that you've seen such amazing breasts in your life, and your hands seem to live a life of their own, because the palms of your hands run over her pink nipples teasingly and Brittany lets out the sexiest whine you've ever heard in your life. You squeeze her breast and she arches into you, making you smirk as you look at her face, which is morphed into pure pleasure.

You pinch her nipple between your thumb and forefinger and she moans quietly again, her head falling forwards to rest at your shoulder as you fondle her. Your left hand travels down her stomach, and you untie her scrub pants, which immediately drops to the floor and she steps out of them just as quick. You let go of her breast and you grab her ass with both of your hands, moaning into her ear- her ass is fucking _perfect. _(She's perfect.)

She's wearing lace panties, and the material against your fingers tells you that it's see-through and you pant into her shoulder as you place lazy kisses there, massaging her ass.

She lets out another whine like she's impatient. Your bodies start to grow hot and her skin against yours is building a light sheen of sweat. A moment later, she's fiddling with your pants and they too fall to the ground, so you step out of them.

You pull her flush against you with the help of her behind and both of you moan at the contact of your stomachs and hips pressed together. You feel her hands reach behind you, and you feel your bra loosen on your shoulders. You sigh as you let go of her ass to throw the bra carelessly behind you. Then you meet her halfway in a searing kiss, with your teeth clenching and your tongues searching each other like you'll die without each other.

She pulls you with her as she steps backwards against the beds behind her. You stand at the edge of the bed when she let's go of you, and graciously lies down with her head on the pillow. She bends a little, taking her socks off and throwing them somewhere in the room, before she looks up at your patiently with her eyebrow raised.

She's she picture of perfection right now (She always is.) with her hair tousled, her cheeks tinted pink and her lips bruised from kissing. Her long legs are presented before you, her smooth stomach is on display and her round, firm breasts is begging for your attention.

You lay down on top of her, meeting her halfway for a kiss as your breasts mush together and your legs tangle. You moan into her mouth at the feeling of you bare chests flush together and your nipples rubbing against each other and how you bodies seem to fit together like a puzzle. (You love puzzles.)

You're not sure who started it, but soon the both of you is panting into each other's mouths as the both of you rub your clad centers against one another's thigh. You go dizzy as you feel her arousal on your leg, and for a moment you think you'll orgasm just because of it.

Her movements grow more frenetic, as if she's about to come but doesn't have enough friction to do so. You pull away from her, lifting your body from hers and you take a hold of her drenched panties and lean back on your knees to drag them down her milky legs while looking her straight in the eye.

She's so fucking sexy.

You throw her panties to the floor, and you can't help that your eyes flicker down to her core, her arousal evident in the light of the lamp. You don't waste another moment, and you lean down to her swollen lips to place an open-mouthed kiss there, making Brittany moan and shiver. She opens her legs willingly for you, and you're aware own your own core throbbing for attention.

You look up at her one more time, just to be sure, and when she nods breathlessly and licks her lips; you dive right into her core. You drag your tongue up and down her slit, making her moan. You moan into her because of the way she tastes in your mouth and your eyes roll back as her hands tangles in your hair.

She starts to move her hips in time with your tongue. Each time your tongue flicks her clit, she moans and her movements grow erratic and shaky.

Her taste and scent invade you. She's all you can see, hear, feel and taste. You love the way she's breathing out your name when you swirl your tongue around her entrance teasingly, and when your nose bump into her clit, her breath hitches and her fingers take a stronger hold of your hair. She's _so _wet and warm, and you feel her arousal all over your chin, lips and cheeks.

"_Please,"_ she whines, and you can't deny her anything. "_please just fuck me."_

Her words hit you straight in your own core. You feel another rush of liquid completely drench your panties, and your arms circle around her thighs to keep her hips steady when you dive your tongue into her entrance. She's clenching so hard around your tongue and you purposely nudge her swollen clit with your nose every time you dive into her again. You twist your tongue and your hear her moan, so you do it again and again until she tells you that she's close.

You quickly replace your tongue with your two fingers instead, diving straight into her and she moan out your name when you suck at her clit in time with your thrusts. She's shaking every time she meets your fingers halfway, and you look up at her when you curl them, because you know that will make her come.

Her whole body arches into you like a cat, her eyebrows furrows together and her eyes clench shut. She moans lowly in her throat and you help her to ride out her orgasm slowly until she becomes still. She's breathing heavy and her arm is thrown over her forehead. There's sweat covering her body, and you notice that her body is still having aftershocks of the orgasm.

After you've cleaned her up with your tongue carefully, she reaches for you and you climb up to her and kiss her. Her arms around you tighten when she tastes herself on your tongue and before you know it; her hand is inside your panties. It's so unexpected that you moan and starts to pant into her mouth, making it impossible for you two to be kissing.

She kisses the corner of your mouth as her fingers travels through your slit, which is completely drenched, and circles your clit with two fingers. You whine and you breathe hitches as pleasure travels through your whole body, to the tips of your fingers and the tips of your toes. You shake above her and your legs part even more to give her more access.

You know that is won't take much to make you orgasm right now, and when she whispers "_come for me" _into your mouth, you're lost. Your whole body starts to shake and you can't contain the sounds you're making. Your hips buck into her hand without any rhythm at all and you can't keep your eyes open. You see fireworks behind your eyelids.

You slump down onto her body, sweaty and spent, and she chuckles deep in her throat as you press a lazy kiss to her neck. Her fingers starts to run up and down your spine and you move a little to the side so that you can cuddle in to her. You rest your head on her shoulder as you feel your body tremble a little with aftershocks.

The two of you just lay there, you cuddled into her side with her hand tickling your back, and you're circling her navel with your finger. You wonder what happens now. Are you two dating? Is this just a one-time thing, or can it happen again? You don't really know what you want. But you want this to happen again.

Before you can ask her, a pager goes off in the room and both of you rush to your feet to check. Turns out that it's hers, and she starts dressing quickly. "911." She excuses herself. You figure that you can dress to, and start to do so. But you don't ask her what's on your mind constantly for three minutes.

At least she gives you a chaste kiss before she sprints out of the door.

* * *

Not long after you're paged to the pit. There's been a car crash and Dr. Smythe needs you. Your stomach growls and it reminds you that you spent lunch with Brittany and didn't eat anything, but you think it was worth it, and you try to ignore how your stomach screams for food.

Dr. Smythe tells you to pop a shoulder into place on a man, and then you help him to put the man's hip in place again. Then you're told to go and do the paperwork. When you're at the nurse station again, you close your eyes when you feel a body beside you, and take a deep breath before you turn around.

You could smell her scent before you even saw her.

Brittany is holding a paperbag and a cup of coffee. You're amazed of how she always knows what you need.

"I figured this was the last I could do… you must be starving." She tells you, and places the bag and coffee on the counter next to you.

You drop the pen and open the paperbag to find a turkey sandwich wrapped up in paper.

You can't help the smile that tugs on your lips. "Thank you." You tell her gently, and she smiles back at you before she takes off down the hall. You watch her walk away and wonder why she would even do this, considering the way you've treated her.

It's the best sandwich you've eaten.

* * *

Apparently, Dr. Smythe is on call and he doesn't have any more use for you today, because his schedule is empty. Tina pages you, and you rush down to the pit to meet up with an ambulance with her. The man, Jakob, has a bad heart and Tina is talking to the ambulance drivers about this case when another ambulance comes driving.

You're the only one who seems to notice that the car doesn't slow down at all, and it's going right towards you, Dr. Chang and the patient.

You yell for Dr. Chang to move, and you practically throw yourselves from the ambulance, and instead it drives right into the other ambulance, which in return turns over by the power of the crash. There are car pieces everywhere and glass chattered all over the concrete.

Dr. Chang tells you that she'll return as soon as possible when Quinn and Chief Sylvester comes running out the doors. Chief tells you to check the ambulance that was crashed into, and the two men inside seems to have mayor damage.

You understand right away that none of them will make it, so you call for Chief Sylvester.

You don't know why it bothers you so much, that you're a doctor, almost a surgeon. And you can't help them; it's supposed to be your job. The one with the most damage, he asks if you could go get his wife that works on the pediatric floor.

Chief pulls you to the side and tells you to hurry. You can see that she's worried that he's going to bleed out soon, and that he'll not get a chance to say goodbye to his wife. "As soon as we start to remove him, or anything else, he's going to die. You know this Lopez, it's a part of this job, just do what you have to do and move on."

As you watch them say goodbye to each other, and it makes you wonder. What would you say to Brittany if this was your last day on earth? What if you were hit by that ambulance and you would've died without an opportunity to tell her how much you like her, even if you were an asshole to her.

You never meant for that, and you didn't even want to treat her like that. But you couldn't help that it all felt wrong, like you were going against your own nature.

You're scared that you'll lose your opportunity to tell her.

Later, when you have crawled into the ambulance to save the other guy, you're about to push 18-gauge needle into him to try and take away the internal bleeding.

"Okay Sir, I'll count to three." You tell him and he nods, looking up at you with his brown eyes. He's Hispanic, just like you.

"One,"

He takes a deep breath, and you hear Chief Sylvester tell you to not puncture his lung.

"Two,"

You're about to push it in when he stops you.

"No! Wait- I can't!"

"Sir, this will save your life." You try to reason with him, but he just shakes his head. You know that you're running out of time, and you tell him that.

"I'm scared. I'm not ready," he whispers, "please."

You hear Chief Sylvester ask you what's going on behind you.

"He's not ready. He's scared." You tell her, and turn around to face her. You don't know what to do.

"Sir," Chief Sylvester calls him, and you lean away so they can look at each other. "Being scared is a good thing. That means you still have something to lose."

You look at her, and as the man calms down and takes a deep breath, she nods at you; giving you an encouraging smile. You can't help but think that what she said is true.

You have something to lose, like your pride and you motivation for work. And you're scared that she'll take that away from you. You're not ready for her, not at all.

You don't want to show the man that you're nervous. You've never done this before, and the only reason that Chief Sylvester didn't climb into the driver's seat is because she's a lot bigger than you. You're the smallest person here, not to mention the best intern.

Chief Sylvester's words run through your head, and you focus on the facts in your head instead of your nerves taking over.

"Sir, I need to do this right now or you can bleed out internally," you tell him, and he nods.

On one, you push the needle in.

* * *

"I'm impressed. You stayed calm, focused and effective in a very stressful situation. You did great, Lopez." Chief tells you, and walks away. You're out of the ambulance and inside of the pit.

This, you can control. You can control your nerves and you can control how you want your life to look like. Brittany, she throws you out of control and she makes you feel things that weren't planned at all.

* * *

You're at Puck's with Quinn, Mike and Sugar and all of you are having a beer. You all had a bad day, and you all know that there will be more of those bad days ahead of you, but you don't care.

"Why aren't you people normal?" Mike asks out loud, and you all turn his attention to him. "I mean, Sugar is always cleaning the kitchen three times in a row when Santana uses it. Santana, you shower _naked _in front of your friends and you never clean up the hair that get stuck in the shower, it's like the grudge has been there for a week when you have been there,"

None of you say anything; just turn your heads straight ahead to stare at nothing. You eat a peanut out of the bowl and Sugar hisses quietly that you're not supposed to eat peanuts out of the bar bowl because it's filled with bacteria. You roll your eyes at her and pick another one up as she watches you, digging around deep before eating it.

She looks disgusted and you smirk.

"Quinn, what are you doing in your room at night? There's strange noises coming from inside and sometimes I'm not sure if it's an alien invasion in there or a bear eating you up."

Quinn just shrugs and picks up a peanut, but before she can put it in her mouth, Sugar slaps her hand and it makes her drop it. Quinn scowls at her, and Sugar tells her about the bacteria in the peanut bowls at a bar.

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"NONE OF YOU ARE LISTENING!"

* * *

You get paged in the middle of the night, so you hurry to the hospital where Chief wants you to scrub in on the man that you saved earlier. Apparently he got a bleeding that you need to repair. It's three in the morning when you're finished, but the surgery was a success.

You're on your way out to Quinn's car when you spot Brittany in the lobby. You think of Ray, the man you saved, and what that situation got you thinking about afterwards.

Maybe it's the adrenaline of the surgery that is still running through your body, or maybe a sign from God, that you finally have the guts to talk to her.

"Brittany!" you call after her, and she turns around. Even three o'clock in the morning, she's breathtakingly beautiful.

You open your mouth to say something, but she just hushes you.

"Look," she says, and smiles a little. "I get it, I do."

You open your mouth again to tell her everything you're thinking about. How scared you are and that she needs to be patient with you and to give you time.

But she hushes you again.

"You just want something sexual, and I'm okay with that. This thing between us… it's sexual, so let us just keep it that way." She tells you, and your heart drops.

_This isn't just sexual._

At least you think so. But you're not going to be the one that runs after her like a puppy, so you decide to just nod and take a deep breath, trying to not ruin the thing that is going on.

"Right," you mutter, still not sure. But you don't show her that.

"Great," she smiles at you, and you smile back at her. "So… if you need me. You know where to find me."

"Ditto."

* * *

**Oh no, Santana. What have you done?**

**Thoughts?**


	6. Fifth

**I'm really sorry. Ever since Cory's death I've had a huge writers block. He was one of my biggest idols, and he was the reason I started watching Glee in the first place. I was just looking through some channels on the TV and then Glee came up, and I had heard about it before and thought it sounded boring. But there Cory was- he was performing "Jessie's Girl" and he just mesmerized me.**

**R.I.P**

* * *

It's been three weeks of sex with Brittany.

At first it was easy, like doing some easy stitches or putting a cast on some bone fracture. But you've been starting to pay attention to the little things about her, like her birthmarks on her belly (which is the most beautiful thing you've ever witnessed), how she keeps her eyes open when she comes (it gives the experience an intense feeling in your gut), that she loves it when you nibble just under her ear- it makes her shiver.

She still brings you coffee. You have no idea where she got your coffee order from but you're not complaining. She doesn't ask you unnecessary questions, like how your day is going or how you're feeling. She asks you how your surgeries went. And she asks you if you can describe the procedure for her. She actually cares about your work, and you care about hers.

She's a brilliant surgeon. (And brilliant in bed.)

"So how is sex with Dr. Pierce?" Quinn smirks over the table at you, with her straw in her mouth.

You try to hold back a smile, but fail.

"She fulfills my needs, what can I say?"

Some things you just can't keep hidden from Quinn, and this was one of them. You told her after the third time you and Brittany were together.

Quinn nods approvingly.

"So it's _just _sex?"

"Just sex." You repeat. Brittany told you herself that it was just a sexual thing, and if that is what she wants and thinks then you won't mess with your 'relationship'.

The blonde across from you raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

* * *

"Fuck yes, _Santana,"_

Brittany has her head thrown back against the pillow under her head and she's watching you through hooded eyes as your thrust into her, fingers knuckle deep.

The whole bed is shaking, and so is Brittany.

Your own orgasm you had about two minutes ago is still making you tremble (it was THAT good,) but it won't stop you from making her feel good.

Her hands is planted low on your back and she meets your fingers with every thrust. You kiss her collarbone and neck while your left hand works its magic between her legs.

"Oh," Brittany moans and her eyebrows knit together. "Mmm, right there.. don't stop."

You curl your fingers over and over and over again until she's panting unrecognizable things.

"Don't you dare stop," she growls and you chuckle into her skin at her demanding tone, "don't yo- _yeeeeesssss._"

Her body freezes for a second and then she's trembling in your arms. You're still pumping and curling your fingers fast inside of her, making her orgasm last. She whimpers in surprise when she realizes that you're not letting up one bit.

She tangles her fingers into your hair and spreads her legs even more for your, making your own core throb and scream for attention.

Fuck, this woman is unbelievably sexy.

Her hair is sticking to her forehead and her body is damp underneath you, making your skin slide against her perfectly. She pushes your bangs away from your eyes so that she can look you straight in the eye.

She's breathing uneven and fast, and you ignore the aching in your arm when you pick up the speed a little more, and you spread your fingers inside of her, and she whimpers and moans again.

"You're so good, so so so so good," she pants underneath you, and a second later she lets out a drawn out moan and her body goes wild. You watch as her neck tenses, you feel how her body tenses and her walls are squeezing your fingers so tight that you think that they will fall off.

When she finally relaxes, you still your fingers inside of her and pull out slowly. She lets out a small moan when you put your fingers in your mouth to suck them clean. Her taste makes you dizzy.

You collapse on her sweat covered body and tangle your legs together as the two of you just tries to catch your breath.

* * *

"There's a trauma coming up people, Lopez-" Tina turns to you, "Smythe requested you on this, there has been a car crash and there's a nineteen-year-old boy that needs your attention, Fabray, you're with Pierce on the same case."

You and your best friend rush through the sea of people around you and just as you reach the pit, Brittany comes running with a patient on a gurney beside her. Smythe comes up beside you, and he looks concerned.

"Tim Andersson, nineteen, he was in the front seat with his dad when they collided with another car, he's conscious."

Quinn and you hurry in to the trauma room and you hear the boy ask for his father again and again, and Brittany tries to talk to him. He's wearing a neck holder, and his forehead is taped to it, to keep him still.

"Lopez, page Berry right away, he can't feel his legs and I need a consult."

"Yes, Sir."

When you're finished doing that, just a minute later Rachel Berry, the neuro surgeon of the hospital comes rushing through the door.

"You paged." She tells Dr. Smythe, and before he turns around you see him roll his eyes.

"He can't feel his legs. I'm afraid there is something to do with his spine." Your teacher tells her, and she nods.

"I'm going to need some x-rays for that, and you know it _Dr. Smythe, _so next time you page me you better have them, because I'm unable to help you otherwise." Dr. Berry sneers, and then storms out of the room.

Smythe just grumbles and turns to you.

"Do as she says."

"I'll come with you."

You, Quinn and Dr. Smythe turns to Brittany, who is on the other side of the boy.

You smile shyly at her, and she just looks you deep in the eye, before taking off the scrubs slowly and you follow her out the door.

* * *

"Okay, Santana. You're the expert here," she teases you, when both of you are seated in the glass room next to the actual room where Tim is having his X-rays taken. You're looking at the screens in front of you.

"What I can see.. is that his spine is crushed from C6 to T1, impinging on the cord."

"And what should be done about that?" she asks you, and you meet her eyes. They're intense and it makes you squirm in your seat.

"We need to take the pressure off the spinal cord, but with these kind of injuries.. I'm not sure he'll walk again."

You turn your head to the screens again, and you hear Brittany sign next to you.

"That's so sad. He's just nineteen years old."

"Yeah."

"Is his father still in surgery? He blasted through the windshield, right?" She asks you, and you nod.

You actually feel bad for this kid, and you know that Brittany is one of those doctors that usually feel a little too much for the patients.

You lay your hand on top of hers.

"There's always a way, you know." You try to say as gently as possible. It makes you feel a little silly, but when she smiles big at you in return, you know that it's worth feeling silly for.

When Dr. Berry is paged and she has looked over the X-rays, she says the exact thing you did- you need to relieve the pressure on his spinal cord.

"But it's very unlikely that he'll be able to walk again." She states, like it's nothing.

Three seconds pass in silence.

"We could freeze him." Dr. Smythe says with his arrogant voice.

You turn to him with your eyes wide, "using therapeutic hypothermia?" you gasp.

"Yes."

"They made a man walk again at Buffalo Gen!"

"It's a very risky procedure." Dr. Berry drags her words out, looking Smythe directly in his eyes. "Are you sure you could do it?"

"I'm the best Orthopedic surgeon in this fucking country, of course I'm sure." He sneers, and Berry scowls at him, and he scowls back.

"No swearing on front of the patient." Brittany says with a stern voice, and Smythe and Berry starts to ignore each other.

"Pierce, you want in? We could use some extra hands." Your mentor asks, and Brittany nods.

"Fabray is with me, you'll have to take her as well."

Dr. Smythe lifts an eyebrow and directs his eyes to Quinn.

"Whatever," he sighs, and turns to you. "Lopez, you're in, too."

* * *

After Berry's done her work in the O.R, it's your turn to work your magic.

"So if this works… He'll walk again?"

Tim's mother, Ann, arrived half an hour ago and she stands next to her son, until they need to escort her out

"Hopefully, yes," Smythe tells her, and he looks down at the boy that is lying in the bed.

"The cold feeling rushing through your body is cold saline; we use it to lower your core temperature."

You put a cooling blanket over his neck, and he shivers.

"Wow, that _is_ cold." He chuckles nervously and he looks up at you with a smile, that you're sure would be flirtatious if he wasn't so freaking cold.

You give him a quick smile back, before turning to Dr. Smythe.

"His temperature is still 96.8, should we use another cooling blanket?"

Just as you ask him, his pulse starts to fall.

You open your mouth to ask him if this is normal, but he seems to read your mind.

"It's normal for his pulse do drop, Lopez. Don't get all worried on me."

You smile thankfully at him, and he gives you a nod.

Berry is sitting in one of the chairs in the patient's room, watching, and Brittany is on the other side of Tim, along with Quinn.

"How much longer now?" Tim asks. He's shivering really bad.

"Not long, Tim."

Smythe tells him with his attention on the screen next to him.

"Keep thinking of warm chocolate and and an open fire." Brittany smiles at him, and Tim chuckles.

"Hot chocolate is awesome."

* * *

Five minutes later, Tim is shivering like crazy and Brittany looks worried.

"I'm going to give you sedative and paralytic to stop you from shivering too much, okay, Tim?"

He just nods and looks up to you. You try to sooth him with a smile.

"You're doing great."

"Okay…"

* * *

You stand next to Quinn, Brittany and Smythe outside of Tim's room, watching as a nurse picks up his leg to check if he can feel again. She tickles his foot, and a smile breaks out across his face. He wriggles his toes, and he smiles at the nurse.

"Someone has to say it." Brittany smiles, and looks at all of you.

You're quiet, so is Quinn.

Berry walks up to the four of you and she stands next to Brittany.

"We made a man walk." Smythe says. He chuckles along with you and Quinn.

"Or maybe it was my surgical skills." Berry states, but she's smiling with the rest of you.

Well… at least before she said_ that_ you were all smiling.

"No." All of you say at once, your eyes still trained at Tim inside of his room.

* * *

You, Quinn and Brittany is checking up on him, looking through his vitals and all that stuff when Tim speaks up.

"Dr. Lopez, right?" he asks as he looks at you. You nod, and you stand straight from where you were checking his heart and lungs, and put your stethoscope around your neck.

"I know you must be like… way older than me, at least. But I promised myself before… this freezing thing, that If I regained my ability to walk, I would ask you out,"

He swallows thickly, and you feel Brittany's eyes burn into your skull.

"On… a date."

He looks up from his feet, with a nervous smile. You feel really flattered, but he's practically a kid… and well, you're a lesbian. After being brave, and asking you out, the least you can do is to tell him the truth.

You sit down next to him, and you smile.

"First of all… I _am _way older than you," he swallows again, you hear Quinn trying to hold back a laugh. You turn around quickly to give her a glare, and she falls silent. Brittany is looking through the chart, but you can tell that she's not really reading it.

"And second of all… I'm kind of taken,"

"I should've figured…" he trails off, with a blush on his face. "You're way too beautiful to be single… is he some fancy doctor at this hospital?"

You smile at him, and you shake your head. "Last of all… I'm a lesbian."

His eyes go wide, but he doesn't seem bothered or anything.

"Oh." Is all he says, and swallows again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed…"

"It's alright." You tell him as you stand up, "I have to go. My shift ended thirty minutes ago."

"I'll see you around?" he asks, and you meet Brittany's gaze when you're on your way out.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Three days passes.

You still have mind blowing sex with Brittany that makes your legs still wobble when you walk out of the room, but you can't seem to notice that something is different with her.

After Tim asked you out (you think that was adorable,) she paged you right away to the on-call room and she made animalistic, hard sex with you, like she was trying to prove something.

This is something you've thought about, and the only thing you come up with is that it must have been because Brittany was trying to show her that she belonged to her or something.

Not that she had too… because you did actually tell him that you were taken…

Shit.

* * *

"Quinn."

"Santana."

"I need to talk to you."

"You're already doing it."

You glare at her, and she smirks.

"What is it?" she asks, and put down her pen next to the chart that she was writing in.

"I told Tim, you know the frozen kid, that I was taken. I told him that I was taken in front of Brittany."

"And? You are, aren't you?"

"_With sex._"

"Just sex?" Quinn squint her eyes.

"That's what she told me, duh. She must think I'm reading into things and think that I'm some kind of maniac that thinks we're together, when she" you chuckle dumbly, shaking your head, "when she clearly wants nothing more than just sex. With me."

You take a deep breath, and you realize that you were just ranting.

_You don't rant._

"O-kay." Quinn drawls out with her eyebrows raised.

"You're friends with her, right? Talk to her."

"Santana, I can't do that." She tells you with a serious face.

"What? Why?" You whine like a baby.

"You need to do this on your own, Santana."

You give her your best glare, but you know that is doesn't really work on her and she gives you a pointed look in return.

A couple of seconds later, you turn on your heel and you walk away from her.

* * *

"Puck, give me a beer."

He nods. "Coming right up, Santana."

You sit down at the bar. There are a lot of your co-workers around you, and some people you have never seen before.

"Rough day?" he asks you as he put down your beer in front of you.

"Not really. We had a really successful surgery today." You tell him, and he nods again as he leans on the bar directly in front of you.

"Is it about that attending you're sleeping with?"

You put down your beer and stare at him. You're confused.

"How did _you_ know?"

"I'm not deaf, y'know.. people talk. I heard you and Quinn talk the other day."

You shrug. You don't really care if he knows, because you know that he is someone who won't go talking about it, and that is why you like him. He is easy to talk to, and a really good listener. Maybe it comes with working at a bar where emotionally damaged people drink away their problems.

"Yeah, it's about her."

"Is she hot?" he smirks and you laugh.

"I don't fuck people who isn't hot." You chuckle, and he grins at you.

"So you're saying that you're picky?"

"The picky.. estes."

"That's not a word," he leans back, with a smile on his face.

"It so is."

"_No_, it isn't."

"I'm _a surgeon_, I'm always right." You smirk at him, and he shakes his head in amusement.

"Whatever you say, doc."

He leaves to tend to other customers, which leaves you to your own thoughts.

You think about what Quinn said. It bothers you, because she's always helping you out and suddenly she's all 'you need to do this on your own'. Whatever that means. You don't know what to do here, you have never had a real relationship and you've never been able to _take care_ of things, because you have always been the one who doesn't in this kind of relationships.

You're lost.

And you're _hardly_ never lost, because you're fucking b_rilliant._

She confuses you, and she drives you crazy, but at the same time everything is so easy with her. She's easy to talk to, she has a great sense of humor, she's hardcore- but at the same time so soft and cozy. She confuses you, because no one has ever made you feel so safe and taken care of.

(Not to mention that she's fucking amazingly mind blowing at sex.)

"Hey, doc,"

You snap out of your thoughts when Puck calls your name, and you look up from the staring contest with your bottle of beer.

"That chick over there is _so _checking you out." He smirks and he snaps his head to the right, and you follow the motion to the end of the bar.

Where Brittany is. Staring at you. She's sitting next to your resident, Tina, and the neuro surgeon, Rachel Berry.

You blink, once. Twice. And then you avert your gaze to Puck again.

"That's her." You tell him, and you're kind of proud when his eyes go wide.

Yeah, that's right. _I'm tapping that._

"Dude," he laughs, and he looks at Brittany one more time, "_great _work."

Then he leaves again.

You don't really know where to look anymore, because you're too nervous to meet her eyes again. So you look down at your beer again, while reaching for your phone to text Quinn that she needs to get there.

You must look like a total loser right know, sitting at the bar all by yourself, so you text Mike and Sugar as well, telling them to get their asses here.

You can feel her gaze on you, and it makes you even more nervous than before. You take a gulp of your beer, which is now empty. You call Puck over to get another, and he smirks at you and gives you a pointed look.

"Please tell me you're tapping _that_ tonight."

"Hey," you kind of snap at him with a smile, "don't talk about her like that."

He throws his hands up in a fake surrender, and you can't help but smirk at him.

"I've already tapped that. Three times. _Today."_

He starts blushing, and then he's off again.

You bring the bottle to your lips and take another gulp just as someone sits down next to you.

_Mike._

"Hey, what's up?" he asks, and takes the beer out of your grasp and you scowl at him.

"Buy your own beer." You tell him, and he shrugs.

"Why? I can just drink yours." He grins, and you roll your eyes at him. Eventually, he calls for Puck to get his own beer.

You're still too much of a coward to look up to where Brittany is, so you just try to ignore the feeling of being watched as you listen to him telling you about a heart transplant that he scrubbed in on today.

Just for a moment, you look over his shoulder to look at Brittany, just to find her talking to a woman who is _clearly _hitting on her. Brittany is laughing at something the blonde told her with her hand around something that looks like a mojito.

You try to not get jealous, you _really _try. But your body has other plans. Your whole body tenses and you feel your nose flare. You find your left hand squeezing the bottle in your hand to the point when it becomes painful.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. You and Brittany aren't dating. You're sleeping together and it's just sex. Brittany said so herself. She can have sex with whoever she wants._

For a moment, Brittany's gaze meets yours and you quickly avert your eyes back to Mike, who didn't even seem to notice that your attention was elsewhere.

"Mike." You interrupt him, and he grows quiet right away.

"This will seem like a weird thing for me to ask… so just don't ask why," you trail off. All you can think of is that freaking blonde girl resting her hand on Brittany's thigh.

He nods, and his eyebrows furrow.

"I need you to dance with me. And not just funny dancing, I need it to be hot."

He looks at you like you're crazy, and you give him the 'I-will-kick-you-out-of-the-house' look

"What? Nooo, why?" he whines, and you scowl at him.

"I saved your dad."

Silence.

"_Fine._"

Turns out he is a really good dancer, and you're glad. Because the glares that Brittany keeps giving him is making you satisfied and content. She's totally ignoring the blonde in the barstool next to her.

You sway your hips to the beat as you feel Mike awkwardly pressing up against your back.

"Why am I doing this again?" he whispers loudly in your ear, and you can see Brittany's nose flare at the action.

Bingo.

"I'll tell you later." You whisper back just as loudly and he whimpers like a little baby when you throw your arms around his neck and pulls him closer to your backside.

"Hands on my hips. _Now."_

He doesn't waste any time, and he awkwardly puts his hands where you told him to.

"Good boy." You smirk, and you can feel him glaring at the back of your head.

You're going to show her what she's missing.

Brittany meets your gaze, and you don't let the moment go to waste as you wink at her with a smirk on your face. You sway your hips with more purpose, and Brittany swallows thickly.

You're just about to lick your lips and tempt her to do something, when Quinn suddenly appears out of nowhere and blocks your vision.

"You're acting weird. Both of you." She says with wide eyes, and you let go of Mike's neck and a second later you feel him pull back from you.

You scowl at her, and she gives you a bored look.

"Really? I thought you were going to talk to her."

"She was letting some blonde tramp flirt with her in front of me." You whine, and she rolls her eyes at you.

"So you just take advantage of poor Mike here," she points at Mike, who is standing behind you, "who looks like he has just seen someone get killed with a spoon by the way, to get back at her?"

Silence.

"Err… yeah."

Silence.

"Use _words, _Santana." She tells you, and glares at you.

"Whatever."

You get a table along with the two of them, and you order some peanuts and more beer.

Quinn is in the middle of telling a story of one of her patients that ran away before surgery, when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

You know instantly who it belongs to, because you've felt that touch before.

Quinn doesn't stop telling Mike, who seems a little out of place when he seems to notice that his boss has her hand on one of his friends.

"I just ditched the blonde. She was_ way_ out of her league." Brittany whispers in your ear, and you shiver and close your eyes at her low voice.

"You're so full of yourself." You tell her, but you can't help but smile.

You love that she's so arrogant and sometimes egoistic.

"Your place of mine?"

* * *

**Rachel Berry-**

Female

Age: 34 years old

Born and raised in USA

Height: 5'2"

Speaks fluent English

Heterosexual (As far as anyone knows. I totally ship Faberry, what do you guys think?)

Graduate at Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons

Attending- Neuro surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital

**Background:**

Rachel grew up with her two dads, Hiriam and LeRoy Berry. From a very young age, she picked up singing and dancing and she thought that her life purpose was getting on Broadway shows, until the day that she saw a brain surgery on TV. The human brain blinded her of any kind of dreams she had. It thrilled her and she found it very interesting and challenging to become a surgeon.

She grew up in a loving home, and her dads always supported her through her decisions in life. She never really had any close friends, or any friends at all for that matter, because everyone thought that she was an annoying diva, who thought she was better than anyone else.

She figured at an early age that family is what matters, and it has made her stronger as a person to struggle through her high school years. She's always sure about what she wants, and how she's going to get there.

At Seattle Grace, she is known as the brilliant neuro surgeon, but also as the arrogant diva that she is- she never do surgeries that is not complicated or fascinates her and she is hardly impressed with her co-workers. She has a hard shell, and she's not easy to get through to.

If you don't interest her, she doesn't talk to you.

She's kind of friends with Jesse St. James, but mainly because of their common knowledge of Broadway and singing.

**Random information:**

She always writes a star next to her signature.

She has a scrub cap with gold stars.

When she's in the O.R, she only listens to Barbra Streisand.

She's married to some fancy lawyer.

She hates things, rooms or environments where it's not tidy.

Once, she tried to make her own perfume fragrance called "Gold Star" but no one bought it but her dads.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is. It's like three in the morning right now and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. I will look at any mistakes later!**

**Aaaand, I just have to say that you guys are freaking awesome. I just want to huuug the shiiit out ooff you aall! *Mental hug.***


	7. Sixth

Hey guys!

I have a surprise for all of you. I made a **tumblr account** where I've posted some things about my stories, songs I've listened to just to get inspired and such. I'll be **posting any extra stuff there** from now on, **you can ask me any questions you want and tell me things **_you_** would like to read in the future.**

**www . thehazeleyed . tumblr . com (without the spaces, of course.)**

Happy reading!

* * *

You wake up the next morning by the blaring of your alarm clock next to you. You start to roll over to the other side of the bed, but it just halfway when you bump into something and everything comes back to you.

Brittany went home with you last night.

The body beside you groans tiredly and turns around to face you. But Brittany continues to sleep, even through the sound of your annoying alarm. You reach over her, the blankets that covers your body fall down to expose your chest.

You hit the alarm a little harder than you need, but it stops ringing and you're grateful.

You sigh deeply, leaning back to your side of the bed and relaxes for a minute before you realize that you need to get up and go to work.

Your gaze travels to Brittany, and you watch her peaceful face and how her mouth is slightly open. The covers have probably slipped down her body sometime during the night, because it's only covering half of her body, resting just above her ass.

You admire her strong-looking back and how her breasts look like in the morning light. She's the picture of perfection, and she's in _your _bed this morning. You're not sure when she starts working, but probably later than you, so you climb out of bed (not that you want to, but you don't want to meet the devil side of Tina Cohen-Chang just because you were stuck watching Brittany sleep like some kind of creeper) and set the alarm so it will wake Brittany up in twenty minutes.

You slip on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and as quietly as possible, you gaze at her with a longing look, (your bed looks so fucking irresistible right now) you open your bedroom door and close it just as carefully, not wanting to wake her.

You walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, where your roommates are already up and drinking their coffee.

They all look super tired, and Quinn tells you there's coffee in the pot for you as well.

As you take a sip, Sugar and Mike eyes you carefully and you scowl at them.

"I'm scarred for life." Sugar tells you, and Mike just looks down at the coffee in his hands muttering under his breath.

"Why?" you ask, confused.

Quinn smirks as she takes a sip of her own coffee, putting down the fork next to her plate with eggs.

"You weren't exactly _quiet _last night," Sugar hisses, and you notice that there are huge bags under her eyes. "You can at least give us a heads up before something like that happens again."

You don't get it at first. But then you feel your eyes widen and you blush furiously as Mike mutters under his breath again tiredly and rests his head on the kitchen island with a small bang.

You and Brittany had really loud sex last night and it kept your roommates awake all night long. Not only do they know with whom, but they also _heard _the two of you getting it on.

"Err," you manage, and Quinn chuckles. She doesn't look tired at all, and she gives you smug look. "I'm sorry?"

Sugar pinches her nose and shakes her head slowly, while Mike looks like he's asleep.

"I didn't know that you were _that _loud." Quinn says and grins and you just want to slap that expression off her face. Hard.

"How come you're not tired?" you mumble embarrassedly. You hope that Quinn can't see your blush, but after all, she's Quinn and she know your inside and out.

"I have earplugs," she tells you, "but it barely cut off the sound of your moaning and the bed hitting the wall, so I slept on the couch."

"Oh." You let out dumbly, still crazy embarrassed about it all.

* * *

You step into the hospital twenty minutes later and you quickly change into scrubs before Tina comes to fetch all of you to do rounds.

You're not really lucky today, because you're sent to the pit all day and you're not happy at all about that. There is always just stitching up and other minor patients down there and you're used to get picked by all the best surgeons in this hospital.

You wonder if Brittany got up from your bed this morning and didn't sleep through the alarm. You also wonder if she found your note on the refrigerator, were you wrote that she could eat whatever she wanted in there.

You sigh as another patient is assigned to you and complains about not keeping her food down. Turns out that she has some kind of flu and you send her home to rest, and tell her to drink a lot of water.

When lunch comes around you're relived that you can spend at least an hour away from this hell hole and you quickly find Quinn and Sugar in the cafeteria, already eating.

"So, about Mike's birthday," Sugar begins, and starts rambling about all the stuff you guys can do to have a great party. You feel like a bad person, because you totally forgot about that.

Quinn seems to have forgotten it too, but Sugar doesn't seem to pick up on that and you're grateful that you don't have to listen to her complaining about how you need to buy a calendar. (She has been complaining about that for a while.)

This Saturday, you're going to host a party (Sugar is going to host a party, because no way in hell you're responsible for that party. You want to get wasted. ) and Sugar starts writing down all the things you'll need to buy.

* * *

"Hey you," a soft voice says, and you turn around to face Brittany. You're in the pit again, waiting for something fun to do. It seems like no one is hurt today, which makes this day kind of boring.

"Hi," you greet her, not aware of the silly smile on your face.

"You just left me in your bed this morning." She states with a smile, making sure that you shouldn't be worried about it.

"Did you wake up by the alarm?" you ask hopefully. You would feel bad if she was late for work.

"Yes, thanks for that by the way."

She sits down in the chair next to you and you turn your body towards her, letting her know that she has your attention.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Good."

It's not really an awkward silence that follows, just a comforting one that makes you feel safe around her. It also makes you feel like a fourteen-year-old girl who has a huge crush on one of the older boys or something like that. She makes your stomach feel funny and your heart beat faster in your chest.

The two of you just smile at each other shyly, and Brittany leans into you and you think that she's going to kiss you for a moment, but she just runs her hand through your bangs and puts it behind your ear.

You think that your heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Y'know…" Brittany begins, and licks her lips. You follow the motion, and your eyes flicker across her face. You're actually having trouble breathing because you think that she's so damn beautiful. "Sam came on to me before…"

Your face turns into a scowl and you gaze into her eyes again.

"_What?" _you hiss, and Brittany laughs breathlessly by your reaction- or maybe by the thought of him trying to hit on her.

"Yeah…"

At this point you don't even try to hide the fact that you're extremely bothered or that you're insanely jealous. Who does he think he is? It's not like the whole hospital doesn't know about the two of you, because this is after all a place where everyone knows each other's business.

"What did you say to him?" you ask, not so casually. Maybe, if you show your real emotions then she'll get the hint that you're into her for real.

"Take it easy, Santana," she chuckles, maybe a little shocked by your reaction and how you're not pretending it doesn't affect you, "I told him that I was _kind of taken._"

"Oh."

You don't know what to say. Because you don't want to make a fool out of yourself by getting all worked up and protective of what's not even yours to claim. But you want to claim her.

She just smiles at you, and just as you're about to open your mouth and really _talk _to her about all these things you just want to tell her, her pager goes off and she quickly looks at it and she smiles apologizing smile.

"I have to go, see you later?"

You just nod as a response, and she stands up and walks away from you.

It's the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

Thursday night you, Quinn and Sugar is in the living room helping each other study while making small talk during.

"Santana, I realized something…" Sugar trails off, biting her lip. You know that she only does that when she's about to ask or say anything that you won't approve of. You raise your eyebrow, silently giving her permission to continue. "I was kind of hoping that, y'know… since you're not working tomorrow and me and Quinn needs to be at the hospital… maybe you can go and buy all the things we need for the party?"

One thing you truly hate in this world, is shopping. She knows it, Quinn knows it.

"So take the day off," you shrug, ignoring her question.

"You know we can't do that." Quinn speaks up, she's giving you a challenging expression and you know that you don't really have a say in this anymore.

You let out a loud whine. "c'mon, you guys know I hate shopping."

"Yeah, speaking of… you promised you'd do my laundry _and _clean my room when I went shopping last week when it was your turn to go. But I haven't noticed that you've done any of that." Sugar beings quietly and her voice grows a little stronger with every word.

There's a silence where Sugar looks like you like you're going shoot her head off with a shotgun and Quinn giving you a pointed look.

"_Fine."_

When you're lying in your bed later that night, you can't help but notice that your bed feels empty.

* * *

As you're leaving the hospital the next day, on your way to go shopping for tomorrow, you see Brittany talking to Dr. Berry by the entrance. It seems to be all professional, because when you come closer you hear them talk about some surgery they did together.

Brittany's eyes flicker over Dr. Berry's shoulder, and settles on you. You smile at her, standing a few feet away to wait until they're finished with their conversation.

But Brittany seems to have other plans, and you hear her tell Rachel that she'll be with her in a second.

"Hey," you greet her, and her smile grows bigger as she walks up to you. But her smile drops quickly, and she gives you a pleading look.

"Please, tell me that we can go back to your place or something, I need to get her off my back."

You laugh at her, thinking that she's kidding, because you've never seen her this desperate. (Well, at least outside of a private room.)

But she's not laughing with you, and she gives you the super-serious-look and you finally shut up.

"Wait," you begin, "you're serious."

"Of course I am, I can't stand her." She hisses, and turns around briefly towards Dr. Berry to smile at her. She drops the smile when she turns to you. "I'm begging you."

"Well… I was kind of on my way to do some grocery shopping…" you swallow when you see her desperate face again "and other kinds of shopping."

She scowls confusedly at you, and you chuckle nervously. Smooth.

"Can I come with you?"

Five minutes later, you're sitting behind the steering wheel and off to shopping. With Brittany.

"Wow, this list doesn't even get to be called 'list,'" Brittany mutters under her breath, and you let out a breathless laugh. "More likely a pocket bible."

You smile goofily as you put some plastic cups and plates in your cart and then continue to walk through the store as Brittany reads off the list.

"Quinn made it."

You're putting some limes into a bag when Brittany speaks up from watching the watermelons.

"This sounds awfully much a like a party-list."

"You mean party-bible." You point out with a raise of your eyebrow and a teasing smile on your lips.

"Well, it's the same thing. According to Quinn, she doesn't seem to notice the difference." Brittany says, and smirks back at you. "How come I'm not invited?"

"I didn't think you would want to party with all the interns from the hospital." You shrug, because you know that you never would have wanted that if you were an attending. It's not that you don't want her to be there, it's just that you know that Brittany would never turn down your invitation because she's too nice sometimes. You drop the limes in your cart and the two of you starts walking again.

"Well, what if I told you that I want to be there because… you're going to be there?"

You look across her face for a moment and you realize that she's serious. You're actually shocked.

"Really?" you ask her, and you hate that you sound so unsure.

"Yeah, really, _really._" She says sincerely and your heart swells.

You can't help the bright smile that blooms on your face, and she gives you one of her brightest smiles.

After Brittany and you put loads of beer and whiskey in the cart (among other things), and put it all in Quinn's car, Brittany insist on helping you carry it all inside your house before she makes her way home. Not that you're complaining, you love spending time with her and you're happy that she really seems to help you.

None of your roommates are home yet when you unlock the door and yell out that you're home. You shrug, and check your phone. It seems like shopping didn't take as long as you thought, which makes it possible for you to pick them up when they get off from work. While Brittany takes two of the bags of things inside, you text Quinn to tell her that you'll pick them up later.

Once everything is in its place, you take a deep breath and turn to Brittany.

"Thanks for helping out… with everything. I hate doing this, usually I make Sugar do it but she's still working."

"It's nothing," she says and takes a step closer to you. You feel your heart starts beating faster and your breath turn a little heavy as she invades your personal space. You don't mind that either. "You can make it up to me."

Your heart jumps a little, and your eyes flicker down to her lips as she backs you up to the counter next to the refrigerator. She puts her hands on either side of you, and you're trapped between her and the counter.

"What did you have in mind?" you whisper against her lips, and she smirks predatorily at you before capturing your lips with her in a heated kiss.

She presses her whole body into yours, your hips snuggly against hers and you feel her hand running up and down your hips as you invite her tongue inside your mouth to play lazily with yours. Your left hand moves to the counter behind you to keep you steady and the other one wraps around her shoulder as she sucks at your bottom lip.

You can't help the hum that leaves your mouth as her hands moves to run over your hips and thighs. Suddenly she takes a hold of the back of your thighs and lifts you up so you can take a seat on the counter. You squeal into her mouth and you feel her smile against your lips. She stands between your spread legs. You suck at her top lip when one of her hands disappears under your black and white-striped dress to touch the inside of your thigh as her other hand travels to your hip to keep you steady.

Your own hands is playing with the hairs at the back of her neck as her tongue slowly dips into your mouth to meet yours again after sucking at your top lip. Your body starts to _really _respond to her touch now, and your breath turns labored. She seems to notice that you're struggling to kiss her, and she release the kiss with a wet _pop_ and starts trailing kisses up and down your neck and collarbone.

Her fingertips runs over your wet lace panties and your breath hitch as she puts more pressure into her touch. It feels like your whole body is on fire and you arch your neck and press into her touch. She nips at your neck, just below your ear and you moan quietly into the empty room.

She pulls away from you, but not too far. You whimper at the loss of contact. You're so incredibly ready for her, and you steady yourself on her shoulder as she grabs your panties and drags them down your legs. She drops them carelessly to the floor.

You're happy that she doesn't seem to be in a teasing mood. As soon as she's as pressed up to you as she can, two fingers runs up and down your wet slit and you moan loudly as her fingers starts circling your clit in tight motions.

Your lips meet again and your groan gets buried in her mouth. You start bucking into her hand lazily, not wanting to come just yet. You want to do this for as long as possible, but you know that you have to pick up Quinn and the others in a while, and it makes you a little sad.

"Fuck, Santana," she pants into your mouth as her fingers stops the motions your clit and travels down to circle your opening. "You're so fucking wet."

She slowly enters you, and you whine into her mouth at her slow pace. She pulls out almost all the way, only to push back in. When she's as long as she can go inside of you, she curls her fingers before thrusting into you again.

You moan into the kiss that follows, but she seems to get that it's meaningless to be kissing you when you can't really respond to it. She rests her forehead against yours instead, watching every emotion that reflects on your face. You can barely keep your eyes open as she continues to pump in and out of you with a steady pace. She curls her fingers with every thrust and you can swear that you can see white dots clouding your vision.

She picks up the pace, and you whimper and moan when you start to reach the edge of your orgasm. You tug at her shoulders and she meets you halfway in a searing kiss. The moan that you release is muffled against her mouth and you tremble against her as you come. She keeps thrusting into you, making your orgasm last until you stop shaking in her arms.

"That was nice," you chuckle into her mouth and you feel her smile as you kiss her gently.

"Just nice?" she teases, and you slap her arm playfully.

"It was great. Amazing, even." You tell her sincerely and she smiles bashfully at you before she kisses you again.

After you pulled your panties up your legs, you need to go pick up Sugar, Quinn and Mike. You let Brittany guide you to her place, where you drop her off after exchanging a chaste kiss.

Sugar cooks you a _very _late dinner, and then you're off to bed; wishing Brittany was there to spoon you.

* * *

The party is at full blast. It has been going on for about an hour and a half and there's still no sight of Brittany. You're kind of mad at yourself for getting your hopes up, or whatever. Maybe Brittany just decided that she wasn't up for a party where there is just a bunch of interns, and found something else to do.

Not that you can blame her.

But just because you were expecting her, you feel like you've missing something. Damn Brittany and her wicked ways of getting you totally whipped.

After a couple of shots and three beers, you can relax though. You and Quinn is yelling/singing to Britney Spears' "Toxic". Mike is almost too drunk to function, while Sugar is a hundred percent sober, talking to some guy in the corner. (You thinks he's an 'almost' nurse and you roll your eyes at them.)

You grind up playfully against Quinn and she laughs drunkenly into your ear. You're happy about the fact that she's having a good time. She's been really tense lately but she hasn't talked to you about it. You have been waking up with her in your bed at least four times since you found her there the first time.

The song change, this time into "My Humps" by The Black Eyed Peas. It's kind of a classic, and you and Quinn sway your hips at each other suggestively (but playfully) while you're singing along with Fergie's voice and Quinn sings the rest of the verses.

You're laughing and trying to catch your breath as the ending comes, and Quinn tells you that she needs a break and that she'll go get the two of you a beer in the kitchen. You wait in the middle of the living room, when Shakira and Pitbull's "Rabiosa" starts playing. You _love _this song.

Just as you're about to follow Quinn into the kitchen though, someone press up against your side. Brittany's scent invades you nostrils and you take a deep breath- trying to get as much of her scent as possible. Her arms wrap around your hips and you raise your hands to rest gently against her collarbone.

"I didn't get a chance to dance with you at Puck's _that night._" Brittany whispers hotly in your ear, and you shiver.

Her smell seems to make you a little bit sober, but it doesn't stop your hips from start swaying. You turn around quickly, pushing your ass into her front and lifting your arms to wrap tightly around her neck- to make sure she stays there.

You hear her groan faintly as she grabs a hold of your hips possessively, pushing you into her. Even though the song has a fast beat, you move your hips lazily into her and you feel her move into you from behind.

You grind your ass into her core, and she whimpers against the side of your neck before she starts kissing up and down the side of you neck.

_Oye papi__  
__If you like it mocha__  
__Come get a little closer__  
__And bite me en la boca_

You sing along to the song quietly, biting your lip as Brittany's hands starts to wander down to the front of your thighs and high. As you grind into her, she grinds back and you run your hand through her hair as she kisses your exposed shoulder blade, her tongue teasing your skin.

_Oye mami__  
__Let me get that mocha__  
__Come get a little closer__  
__And bite me en la boca_

You smirk as Brittany whisper/sings into your ear, but your smirk is wiped off your face as she licks at the shell of your ear. It makes you shiver again and goosebumps break out all over your skin. Her hands find the inside of your shirt, and you know that the two of you need to stop before you fuck her right here in front of everyone.

You untangle yourself, and you take her hand and make your way outside to the porch where you sit down in the comfy sofa you have there.

It's just the two of you out here. The faint pumping of the bass is vibrating a little from inside, and you faintly hear some girl singing in there.

Brittany sits down next to you with a smirk.

"Did you need a breather?"

You smile shyly at her. You're not really sober, because you can still feel the small buzzing feeling in your fingertips. Your head spins slightly, but it's nothing mayor. You know what you're doing.

"So… you're _kind _of taken?"

Word-vomit. You thought about the conversation you had about Sam the other day, and you couldn't help that you blurted that out. _You're ruining it._

"I guess," Brittany tells you, trying to catch your gaze. Your eyes flicker between hers and the bushes next to the fence. "Do you want me to be 'kind of taken'?"

Your mind doesn't seem to catch up right away, but when you realize what she's saying you shake your head from side to side and her face drops.

_Shit._

"I-I mean… I don't want you to be 'kind of taken' by anyone," you take a deep breath and look into her eyes, "but me."

* * *

Taa-daaa!

Don't forget to check out my tumblr! I've posted spotify links to all the songs I used and a couple of songs that I listened and became inspired of while writing Heartbeats.

**Thoughts? TELL ME.**

**(Sorry for errors, I'll remove them later!)**


End file.
